Devilish Demons
by newtb00
Summary: Has anyone every wondered why exorcists never mention Lucifer or Devils? Well, they do exist. So, meet Ryuu Hamato, only son of the late Lucifer and the only half Devil in existence. He tags along with Rin, Yukio, and the others for the rid of his life as he works to become an exorcist. But, there's a certain Demon that get's in his way along the ride.(YAOI, don't like, don't read)
1. Chapter 1: And So The Adventure Begins

**Chapter 1: And So The Adventure Begins…**

Growing up, I learned everything from my uncle. My mother had died at my birth, and the father is not something I want to discuss. He's the reason I am who I am and what I am. I'm glad he's not in my life.

So, my uncle is a priest, or was anyway. He doesn't work at the churches anymore. He stayed in his cabin deep in the mountains to raise me. It was safer for no one to know that I even existed. When I asked my uncle as I grew up, he told me it's because people would be afraid of what I am.

I'm half devil. But not demon. There is actually a big difference between devils and demons, just like Satan and Lucifer were two different beings. They grew up like brothers, acted like brothers, but weren't brothers by blood.

From what my uncle has told me, Satan has taken over because Lucifer, my father, was murdered by Satan's familiars after arguing with him about a certain matter. I had yet to discover what the argument was, but I planned to find out.

I wanted to become an exorcist to fight against the demons and any devils that exist. One of the more common devils are Gremlins. Those little buggars cause all sorts of problems.

I am going to assume that people didn't know there is a difference between Satan and his demons, and Lucifer and his devils. I shall explain the basics. Demons and Devils do seem like the same thing, but there are a few distinct differences. Devils are more prone to hyper active behavior and causing more pain than death like demons. So, that means that they aren't as bulky as demons, making them sleek and tiny in order to be quick. Devils can't posses people, but they can walk around like a human easily, something that Demons have a little more trouble with so they usually go with possessions.

Now, about myself since I am half devil. I'm skinny, lanky you could say, and if I don't have music…well, let's just keep it at the fact that it is NOT a good thing. My eyes are silver, hair a dark black, and skin so pale that it seems like I haven't seen the sun in years. Now, on to my devilish features: the common fangs, pointed ears, long tail, and the devil only component: tiny horns that hide beneath my hair.

The horns grow long when my powers are activated, my eyes shine gold, nails grow into claws, and a thirst for destruction. My power is the reason my uncle keeps me out in the middle of nowhere. The cabin deep in the mountains is surrounded by trees that I often used as for target practice as a child. My uncle calls my power activation snapping. It's a great code word to use.

In one almost accident, this guy in the store was pissing me off so bad that I had started growling and my eyes changed to gold, the signs of activation on the brink.

"Ryuu, don't snap here, boy", my uncle had bellowed loudly.

That was the last time I went to the store, or any public place without my music. It was a mistake to assume I could go a few hours without it. Music is like my drug; it saves my soul and others' bodies from being torn to shreds.

So, every year since it was discovered that music helps me from snapping, my uncle buys me a new set of headphones on my birthday, Christmas, ect. I have quite the collection and I use every single one. It's a new one every day. Now that I'm 16, I have almost 50, only two short of reaching half of 100.

At some point, I knew I was going to have to leave my isolated home in the mountains and join the human race to try and live a normal life. Normal life was never a true possibility. I know that now. But, I didn't expect the day of my departure to arrive so soon.

I knew school was coming up, but my uncle has always taught me what was required, so I never missed out on anything. But this years was high school, a time for going away to live in a dorm on your own and go for what you want to be.

Unknowingly to me, my uncle was close friends to a Demon. I was so shocked when he told me that. After all these years of telling me the bad sides of both Demons and Devils, I find out that he's friends with one! I know that I am no choice; I'm his sister's only child.

This Demon that he was friends with was the head of an Academy called True Cross; they specialize in exorcism, which is ironic if you ask me.

Anyway, it was still early in the morning. I had everything I would need packed in one bag. I was sitting on the porch steps, drowning myself in music. My uncle was sitting in the rocking chair on the end of the porch only a few yards away.

My uncle was an old man. His hair was all but gone, but his beard and mustache seemed to be in perfectly gray condition. His tan skin was starting to sag as he lost weight with his age. Every time I looked at him, I felt a pain in my human heart, knowing that he wasn't going to live much longer. But, he would just sit there calmer like the concept of death didn't terrify him and smoke his pipe.

A sigh escaped me, causing a puff of fog to appear. The air was still chilly; the sun hadn't reached my isolated home yet to warm the air. My eyes wandered down my dark jeans to my red converses. The laces were stained with mud, grass, and probably blood. At least the shirt I was wearing was clean. It was black with a silver cross that was upside down and bleeding, leaving a puddle beneath it.

I tapped my fingers on the step to the beat of the song. But, the tapping came to a stop as I heard vehicle tires crunching the gravel in the road. When I looked up, I blink to make sure I wasn't seeing things. The limo was _pink_. I hated the color.

And speaking of the _demon_, a man dressed in white, _purple, and pink_…stepped out of the limo. I pulled my black and red head phones down to rest around my neck. There had to be some mistake that could NOT be the Academy director, a demon none the less. He was freaking pink! And his hair was purple…

"Ah, Mesphisto Pheles, you're early", my uncle stated as he got to his feet.

I listened to the tap of his cane against the boards as he walked towards the steps. The man…er demon, gave a toothy grin to my uncle, revealing his fangs.

"Ah, Yoshi Hamato, it has been quite a long time, dear friend. And I'm assuming that", he pointed his spotted umbrella at me, "is your nephew, Ryuu?"

My uncle nodded," Yes. This is my sister's son."

Mephisto walked up to me and got in my face. I blinked at the Demon, waiting for him to stop his examination. Eventually, he smiled and stood straight once more.

"Well, he certainly looks like his mother. Except the eyes…hers' were a dashing green, if I'm not mistaken. Now, shall I explain the situation at hand, or will you Yoshi?"

My uncle hummed as he stroked his beard in thought," Well, I am assuming you need to know what will set Ryuu off."

Mephisto nodded and twirled his umbrella. I stared at the Demon in slight surprise; he was acting like a child!

Before I could react, my uncle grabbed the back of my headphones and shoved me face first into the dirt. It took me a second to react, which was growling. As I pushed myself up onto my feet, I was shoved again.

"Uh, Mephisto-"

"Worry not, dear friend. A half devil cannot cause me harm."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that", I stated in a dark voice.

I got onto my feet and glared at the Demon. His golden eyes widened in shock for a slight moment before he chuckled. I watched as he removed his cloak and hat, shoved his umbrella in the ground, and set his things on top.

"What are you waiting for? What will it take to make you snap", he taunted.

I inhaled sharply and closed my eyes. I had to keep control. I couldn't snap again. I couldn't hurt him again!

I started humming and tapping my hands on my jeans to the beat. It was better than nothing.

"Oh~ It seems you're nephew has learned a lot of control. That's good. We wouldn't want him taking the head off every bully he meets in the halls of my Academy. But, I am afraid I need to see what this Devil can do."

My eyes snapped open and I turned towards the cabin. Mephisto had my uncle in a one arm head lock. He looked like he was choking.

I growled," Let him go!"

The purple haired Demon only smirked so he was mocking me," I think not. If you really want me to, attack me~!"

"While using my uncle as a shield? I don't think so, Demon!"

Mephisto frowned and shifted the arm he had around my uncles' neck," My…he is trained, that much is obvious. You've done well with the boy, Yoshi!"

"Let my uncle go now", I ordered as my uncle started wheezing. "I-I'll fight you! Just let him go!"

"Ah, there we go~", he released my uncle and stepped back onto the ground. "But, are you really going to snap?"

I narrowed my eyes as they started changing," If you can piss me off enough."

Mephisto's single, long curl on his head bounced as he went into thought. After a moment, he snapped his fingers and my ipod was suddenly in his hands. My body went tense instantly.

"I heard from your uncle that music 'saves your soul'. Let's test that theory", and with that he crushed my ipod with his gloved hand.

Mephisto had no idea what hit him. The moment he released the debris from the ipod, he was hit with such a force that he flew a good hundred yards into a tree; cracking it in half like a tooth pick. When he looked up, he met my golden eyes.

I was breathing heavily in anger, my horns curved back along my skull. My fangs were dripping with blood from my lip. I had bit it to try and stop myself, but it was no use. My tail hand unwrapped from my waist and was twitching back and forth in a violent manner.

The Demon had the nerve to laugh! He got to his feet and dusted off his shoulders.

"Impressive hit my boy! But, not enough to kill~."

I grinned widely and laughed myself as I became hyper active. Lowering myself down, I pressed one fist to the dirt.

"Don't you know anything about Devils, Demon? We cause slow excruciating pain…we enjoy playing before the kill!"

I ran in mind blowing time; the Demon barely blinked before I was in front of him. I lowered myself onto the ground; lifting my legs up. I kicked the Demon hard in the chest. As he started to fall, I came up from behind and barreled into his spine with my shoulder. Mephisto rolled through the dirt till he slammed into the side of the limo with a bang.

I laughed," What's the matter Demon? I thought you said I wouldn't hurt you. So much for a fight!"

"You're still holding back", Mephisto mused as he rose to his feet.

A scowl quickly appeared across my face when I noticed he had not even a scratch. More anger bubbled in the pit of my stomach.

"Mephisto that is enough! If he continues at this rate, someone could get killed", my uncle yelled.

I titled my head at my uncle. I grinned and licked my newly healed lip. He was vulnerable…

"You know old man. I get really tired of you stopping my play time. Maybe we should fix that!"

Before I could run forward, a barrier popped up in front of me. It was red and in the shape of circles with symbols that repealed anything from Gehenna. My chest rumbled with a feral growl.

Mephisto sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose," Devils, I swear this is the reason they nearly went extinct. Now, Ryuu, be a good half human and calm down-"

I tackled him. The bright colors were so irritating.

My nails easily shredded right through the Demon's bright shirt. He barely hit me away before I took a swipe at his exposed chest. I left marks, but none deep enough to bleed. I snarled in anger and lowered myself onto all fours. My tail waved aboved my head, like a scorpion's waiting to strike.

The Demon was frowning as he examined his shirt," If this were under different circumstances, you would be paying for my new shirt Ryuu."

I blinked in anger, how could he be so calm! I nearly injured him!

Using my speed, I circled him and tripped him with my tail. Unlike Demons, Devil tails were like whips, and we used them to our advantage. Mephisto pressed himself up, but I slammed my foot down on the back of his head. The force alone left the earth splitting in random directions.

I laughed as I got to my feet. I flipped myself up and backwards so I stood on the roof of the pink limo. Mephisto didn't move.

"What's wrong Demon? Did I just give you a one way ticket to your grave? Well, that's too bad…I guess I'll just have to play with your corpse. I heard that Demon flesh is easy to mold-"

BANG!

I jumped with a hiss. A bullet had missed my shoulder by an inch at most. I turned with my fangs bared. My uncle was standing on the couch with a gun pointed right at me.

"Ryuu, that's enough. Let it go."

"Come on old man, don't you ever preach anything that is against my nature? I mean really, I am your nephew, you wouldn't dare kill me."

I grinned when my uncles' stance faltered. I was too much like my mother, he couldn't kill me. He would hurt me, but not kill me. I recovered fast too; unluckily for him.

A hand wrapped around my ankle and I was slammed into the ground before I could stop it. Mephisto pressed his boot against my horns and I let out a pained yell.

"Now, Yoshi, please tell me there's a way to get him calm. I rather not kill a student before he's even been on campus."

My uncle tossed a bag towards the Demon. I attempted to struggle but the pressure on my horns was really painful. Tails are the Demon's weakness; horns are the Devils'.

Mephisto reached into the bag and blinked at the contents. He shrugged and shoved a pair of headphones on my head and plugged in another ipod. Music started to flood my ear canals, and my breathing evened out.

Slowly, my nails shrunk, horns shrunk, and tail slithered back around my waist. My body instantly felt drained as my hyperactive side slipped away into a long sleep. Mephisto removed his foot from my head and hauled me to my feet by my shirt collar.

"Well then, that was fun. But, we need to make sure that doesn't happen on accident."

I took my ipod back," Not a problem…and forgive my roughness sir, I couldn't help it."

"Of course not, my boy! It's only half your nature, and you do contain amazing control. I think you'll fit in well at True Cross. But, we need to pick up another two students that are like you in a way."

I titled my head as Mepisto fixed his once ruined shirt," Who?"

"The Okumura twins Yukio and Rin, they are the sons of Satan, like you are the son of Lucifer. You three should get along just fine."

**xDevilXDemonx**

We nearly ran over a guy. But then again, it was his fault for standing in the middle of the road.

"Are you blind!? Why don't you watch where you're going!? You-"

"Well, well ,well", Mephisto stated as he opened the door. "I see the sun's out. It's a glorious day for new beginnings. Wouldn't you say?"

"…You've got a freaky car. And if you want me to get in tell me where you're taking me first."

The demon sighed," True Cross Academy, duh."

"T-true Cross Academy?"

"Indeed. You see I am the director of True Cross Academy, that's the official title anyway."

"Huh", I couldn't really blame that guy. Mephisto was one weird Demon.

"Eloquently they said, starting today you are a full time student at our prestigious institution."

"Sorry to keep you waiting", a new voice stated. "I'm so glad this worked out. This way you and I can stay together."

I raised an eyebrow and leaned forward to get a better look. Coming down the street was a guy in a True Cross uniform with glasses.

"Yukio!"

"Thank you for helping us out, Mr. Phisto."

"What happened to Mephisto", the blue hair kid asked.

The Demon leaned down," Well, yes, my name officially is Phitso the 5th, got it?"

The guy looked confused. I couldn't blame him, but I had a feeling that he wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the draw.

"Alrighty then gentlemen! True Cross Academy awaits!"

That's when I got to officially meet the twins. Rin was shoved inside the limo, so he hit the floor by my feet. Yukio climbed in right before Mephisto.

"Ow! That hurt you stupid clown", Rin yelled.

The car started moving and Rin finally noticed me.

"Hey, who's this guy?"

The Demon patted my head, "This is Ryuu Hamato, he's also joining True Cross Academy today."

Yukio held out a hand as I pulled my headphones down," Nice to meet you, I'm Yukio. And this is my brother Rin."

I shook his hand firmly," I look forward to working with you two."

"Hey Meph- I mean, Mr. Phisto, how come were the only ones getting 'special treatment'?"

"That is because all three of you are special! Besides, Ryuu lives on the other side of Japan in the middle of nowhere. His uncle can't drive, so he doesn't have a car."

"Oh, hey, Ryuu right?"

I nodded as I changed the song," Yes, Rin Okumaura?"

"How did you get into True Cross?"

Pausing, I raised my eyes to meet his," You could say my uncle and 'Mr. Phitso' are close friends."

"Ah, yes. I remember working with Yoshi back in the day! Such wonderful memories~", the Demon crooned.

I sighed and rolled my eyes before pushing my bangs to the right.

Yukio looked up from some papers he had pulled out," Wait, is your uncle Yoshi Hamato? One of the best exorcists that also worked with our father?"

"Yea…but he hasn't worked as an exorcist since I was born."

Yukio nodded in thought before going back to his papers. Rin scratched the back of his head, obviously confused. Silence fell inside the limo. When Mephisto started whistling, I pulled my headphones back up.

"…damn", Rin muttered.

"Huh, what's wrong", Yukio asked.

"Oh, nothing. By the way where were you this morning any-"

I turned up the volume to my music. I wasn't one to pry or eavesdrop, besides, my favorite song came on. I started tapping the beat out with my hands on my thighs softly as I mouthed the words. I was basically in my own little heaven….or would it be hell since I'm part Devil?

"Well, just a few minutes more and we'll be in the center of True Cross Academy town", Mephisto stated as he tapped on my headphones.

I growled at him but pulled them back down around my neck. He was lucky I had sharp hearing so I could listen to my music anyway.

"Welcome to True Cross Academy!"

I moved to the opposite seat next to Rin so I could take a look. This place was crazy huge and expensive looking. That Demon didn't do a bad job, I'll give him credit for that.

"Holly crap", Rin stated.

"Every facility under the sun can be found right here in Academy Town. Enjoy, dig in, and study to your heart's content."

This was it, I was going to become an official exorcist. Technically with all the training I went through with my uncle, I should be an exorcist already.

The limo glided over to the curb in front of a main gate. Mephisto turned towards the three of us.

"Now then, Rin, Ryuu, please change into your uniforms."

"Ah come on, now you're telling me", Rin stated.

I sighed, I knew that I would need to, but I wore different clothes just in case for this morning. I'm glad I did…

I pulled on my shirt and jacket and quickly buttoned it up before putting my headphones back on. I took my time with the tie; it was something my uncle had said. If you don't tie a tie right because of speed, then you're not enjoying life on the slow path…or something like that.

Mephisto was watching Rin with a smirk," Your tie knotting skills are quite extraordinary."

He ignored the Demon and popped his brother a question. Even if I didn't know their story, it wasn't hard to tell that there was some sort of unresolved tension between them. They did a great job of acting like nothing happened, but I was overly observant so I did.

Mephisto chuckled and I gave him a glance. That Demon knew something, there was no way he didn't.

**xDevilXDemonx**

I ended up being led around by Rin. I didn't know anyone and Mephisto said we had the same classes anyway. I couldn't help but chuckling at his surprise at the school's grandness. I was a little surprised, but then again, this was Mephisto.

"Wait, where the hell's the dorm anyway!?"

I slid my headphones back around my neck," Beats me. Mephisto just told me to follow you."

"What? Are you kidding me!? I don't need a babysitter!"

I blew my bangs from my face and gave Rin a solid glare," Dude, we have all of our classes together."

"…Oh, right, sorry. But seriously! No one tells me jack around here!"

A dog whimper interrupted his rant. I looked down and snorted a laugh. I attempted to cover my grin with my hand.

Rin looked down," Who let you in? eh-"

The white fluff ball of a dag spun Rin around and stated walking. The blue haired boy looked confused. I patted his shoulder and followed the dog.

We were led through a series of hallways and outside. Eventually, the dog stopped by a pair of lamps on a road side. He scrambled on top of one. When he poofed into a cloud of pink smoke Rin freaked out. I yawned and stared at Mephisto. This guy was taking too long to do whatever he had planned.

"Pardon me, but it would be unseemly for the director of the Academy to be caught prowling around the halls during the day."

"You shape shifted! Does that mean exorcists can shape-shift!?"

I let out a laugh," Yea right, Director Demon over there was just showing off."

"Ryuu is right, I am an exception."

The Demon held up two keys that were identical. He threw one to each of us. We caught the speeding iron thanks to our reflexes. I rolled the key between my fingers at eye-height. It was gold, and made the old fashion way. Just like Mephisto. That guy was all glitter and giggles.

"That key grants access to the cram school through any door at any time."

"Cram school", Rin questioned.

"It's where you'll train to become an exorcist."

I smirked, bingo.

"Each day you'll attend regular high school classes. But afterwards, you'll study at the cram school to become a page, while you study exorcism, you'll be considered an exorcist in training. Your high school classes don't begin until next week, but cram school? Well that starts today", the Demon stated as he walked up to Rin and I.

"I trust you two are ready to begin?"

"I'm still standing here aren't I", I stated.

"Indeed. I must warn you two though, it would be best if you kept the whole son of Satan and son of Lucifer thing confidential."

We both glared at the Demon. Damn him for bringing up bad memories. Like I was gonna brag about being a Devil in front of a school full of exorcists? Geez, this guy is so irritating.

"Say what you want about your ears, fang and tail. But Rin, the flames are a no no. Control yourself. And make sure that Ryuu doesn't lose his music, otherwise he won't be able to control himself for very long."

"Ok, I'll do my best", Rin stated through his anger.

"And Rin thought he was the one getting babysat….funny", I muttered.

"Fabulous", Mephisto stated as he walked to the wall edge. "Very well, let's get to it!"

"Hey", Rin exclaimed when the Demon dropped down to the ground. I blinked in mild interest. This guy seemed to enjoy working people's nerves, but then again, he was a Demon.

"Now, if you please, try opening one of these doors with that key I gave you."

"Uh, yea, sure", the Rin jumped over with an unsteady landing. There was a crash from below, which was followed by a pained yell.

I sighed and placed my headphones on firmly over my ears. I stepped up onto the ledge. Exhaling, I flipped twice before I landed smoothly on both feet with one hand on the ground.

Mephisto grinned while Rin gawked in surprise. I swung the key on my finger, bored.

He brushed himself off before sliding his key into the door lock. It clicked once he turned it. Opening the door, he gasped in surprise.

The hall for cram school was magnificent. Mephisto really outdid himself in everything.

"The freshmen class is in 1106, this way~."

Once we reached the door, Mephisto poofed in a cloud of pink before he became a dog again. I glared at the pink bow…how I hated that color.

"Alrighty let's go!"

"Wait, you can talk", Rin exclaimed.

"Are you sure you two want to be exorcists? You better make up your minds before you open up that door."

I sighed," If you don't I will."

But, he did. This guy was serious. But, the classroom was kinda empty. It was deathly silent.

"I'm Rin Okumura, nice to meet cha'", he stated in a 'I'm a badass' tone of voice.

"I'm Ryuu Hamato, pleasure to meet you all", I said nicely, but the monotone voice I used took away the effect.

Rin and I took a seat at an empty desk. Doggy Meph climbed onto the bench.

"What's up with these guys", Rin grumbled.

"They're all exorcists in training, here to learn the ropes just like you. Some of them haven't received their temptates yet, while others have already been inflicted."

"What's a temptate?"

"it's a wound or disease inflicted by demons, but, since a temptate allows humans to see demons, it's like a right of passage that all exorcists must undergo. Well, in your cases there's no need, I mean you are a Demon and he's a Devil after all."

I flicked the dogs' ear," You're making him feel worse, stop it."

"Oh come now, you both have to accept it eventually. Besides, you are on the brink of extinction, Ryuu."

I glared and opened my mouth to say something, but my ears picked up the click of the door being opened.

"Ah, it seems that your instructor has arrived."

"I'm your instructor, my name is Yukio Okumaru."

Rin was flabbergasted," Y-Yukio!?"

Students around the room greeted him in different ways. But Rin was still trying to process the truth, as if it were really a joke. I gave a small wave and moved my headphones around my neck.

"What the hell Yukio!?"

"I'm sorry is there a problem?"

"What do you mean is there a problem!? Yea there's a problem! What's your problem!?"

"Although I am the same age as most of you, I would appreciate it if you called me teacher when class is in session. I've been studying exorcism since I was 7, and I finished the last of my courses two years ago."

"…Since you were 7…you've got to be kidding."

Mephisto decided to put his two cents in," He happens to be the youngest person ever in history to earn the rank of exorcist. He's a genius in his field."

"Alright then, let's get started. Is there anyone in class that hasn't received a temptate?"

A few hands went up. My hand would've gone up, but thanks to the fight with Mephisto that morning, I was covered double time.

"3, well in that case, let's start with the temptate ritual."

"Ritual? Dang, they really do make a big deal out of this. They can't just get bit by a demon and be done with it", I wondered.

Mephisto hummed, "Demons will be summoned and your class mates who haven't received a temptate, shall get one. So yes, in a sense it's just a bite and go issue."

"The room we're in isn't normal used so Goblins moved in. Now Goblins, if you didn't already know, are a type of demon."

"Huh? Is this place safe", a timid girl asked in fear.

Yukio smirked and opened his suitcase," Yes, it's safe. But Goblins are low level demons, mischief makers, so their perfect for rituals."

I raised my hand," Sir, didn't Goblins evolve from the Devil type Gremlins? As well as all other mischief making demons?"

Yukio blinked in surprise," Yes, but almost no one knows about that. Devils were practically wiped out after some incident in Gehenna 16 years ago."

A girl with dots for eyebrows rose her hand," But, aren't Devils and Demons the same thing?"

"No", Yukio and I stated. He looked at me, willing me to continue so he could evaluate my knowledge. "Devils are mischief makers, like to play with their prey, and cause a lot of pain. They can walk around looking like a normal human, but if they snap…well, that's when they cause torture. Whereas Demons are more known for trying to escape their world through possessions and murders just to fill their blood thirst. They are close, but not related. There are few, yet distinct differences, between their kind. But, every since 16 years ago, Devils have been evolved into a type of Demon…"

"Very good. You seem to know a lot on the subject, Ryuu."

I shrugged and adjusted my headphones," My uncle was an exorcist."

"Right, anyway-"

"Hey Yukio", Rin said as he stood.

"Class is in session, would you please sit down."

"Come one Yukio, talk to me!"

Yukio ignored him and went on about Goblins being low leveled demons. Rin marched up to him and yanked him by his sleeve.

"Now, hold on a second. We need to talk man! Right now!"

"What do you want to talk about-?"

"Don't play dumb!"

Yukio sighed," Fine. If that's the way you want it. Sorry class, would everyone please step out and wait in the hall, there's something I have to discuss with Mr. Okumura in private."

"Geez", a guy in the back spat. "That kid's a huge pain in the ass."

Kids got up from their sets and filtered out of the room. I looked at Meph before standing. He nodded, agreeing that I should go.

I shut the door behind me and leaned against it with a sigh. After a moment, I smelled rotten animal blood. The vial must have been broken. Gun fire broke out soon after. The Goblins were riled. I cracked my neck and turned my music up so I could block it out.

"Hey, what's with the head phones", a guy with pink hair asked.

"Music, duh."

He laughed," Hey, I'm Shima."

"Ryuu."

My eye twitched, his hair was _pink_...

"So why do you want to be an exorcist", a guy with lightening hair asked.

I shrugged," To kick ass, make the world better, protect people from suffering like those who have before them."

The door suddenly opened and I fell back in Yukio," Sorry!"

He laughed," That's fine. Sorry to keep you waiting class."

The room was a mess. I was even shocked.

"What's up with the room?"

"Talk about a pile drive. Those Goblins must have hit hard, huh Rin", I asked.

He smirked," Eh, no big deal."

"Forget the room, what's up with them", the guy from before muttered.

**xDevilXDemonx**

"603, great, this place looks abandoned", I muttered as I entered the building.

"I got the school to bend the rules a little and let me bunk with you. Better yet, we have the whole building to ourselves", I heard Yukio say from upstairs.

I followed the voices with a frown. A board squeaked under my foot right before I made anymore movement down the hall. Yukio whipped out of a room with his guns. I dropped down onto the floor instantly.

"Geez! Don't shoot!"

"R-Ryuu? What are you doing here?"

"Ryuu, hey man, you alright", Rin asked as he helped me up.

"Yea, just startled. Mephisto said I was bunking here. Oh, he said to give this to you", I passed a note to Yukio.

He flipped it open and scanned the words. He hummed after a moment. I shifted my bag strap and looked around.

"Well, looks like Rin isn't the only one then. This explains why you knew so much about Devils in class today."

"Yea, I get it, I'm a threat because I'm the son of Lucifer and on the brink of extinction. Can we please not bring it up, it pisses me off."

"Uh, yea, sure Ryuu", Rin said. "Hey, what room are you in?"

"603, so right next door."

"Cool."

Yukio took a step closer," Now, don't you two have homework I assigned."

Rin flinched in disgust. I yawned and scratched the back of my head.

"I was late because I did it at a park somewhere, then got lost."

"Say what!? Dude, are you kidding me", Rin demanded.

Yukio just smirked," Well that leaves me to just worry about my brother then."

"Seems like it", I grinned in return.

"AH man!"

**So happy I got this written and posted in all of a few hours. I am so excited for this story since it will be my first yaoi story. But the yaoi doesn't come till later. ANyway, please review! I would really appreciate the feed back, and also it would be cool if i got suggestions and comments for it...ya know, the usual.**

**So, I will try to update as soon as I can, I have three other storeis I am in the middle of...I just keep making things more stressful.**

**Anyway. Remember: Peace, Love, & Chicken Grease! NewtB00 out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Weekend in Academy Town

**Chapter 2: Weekend in Academy Town**

There's something that I keep telling myself but I never learn: Do homework when you have spare time. Sleepy time is not spare time!

That's why Rin and Yukio found me passed out on my desk, headphones blaring music into my ears. I needed music even in my sleep. Otherwise nightmares could even cause me to snap.

Rin wanted to wake me up, but, luckily Yukio had talked to Mephisto about my…issues. Waking me up was a big no no unless who wanted to get hurt severely. So, they left me a note.

I woke up with a snort, drool covering my left cheek. Yawning, I sat up while wiping my face dry. There were textbooks open everywhere and papers were hiding in the most strangest of places.

My tail flicked a stray paper that I didn't recognize. I narrowed my eyes at the writing.

_Ryuu,_

_Rin and I have gone to get some supplies. We should be back soon. Don't leave the building unless nessacary. We can't risk you snapping._

_~Yukio __& Rin!_

Of course. Giving orders even when he's not around. I got to my feet, there was no way I was just going to sit around and do nothing. So, after throwing on a clean shirt and shoes, I left the building.

What Yukio didn't know, couldn't hurt him. Honestly, he wasn't my brother; he had his own to worry about. If he had a problem with it, he could complain to Mephisto. They didn't scare me.

My purple headphones clashed against the dark grey shirt I was wearing. I had the volume turned up loudly so I just had them hanging around my neck. It was about noon, so I decided to go get lunch in Academy Town.

Walking around this place was actually peaceful. The air was clean, clear skies, and really nice people. Sure, there were some jerks, but we all had the same goal here.

After a while, I spotted a little shop at the corner of two streets. I walked inside with another yawn. My body was still drained from studying all night. Now, allow me to explain why I, unlike Rin, study my butt off even if it's just the beginning. Well, my uncle made sure I knew all the information he taught me, down to the very footing or latin names. If I didn't, well, let's just say it has to do with the reason I loathe _pink_.

"Hey! Ryuu!"

I froze and turned around. Shima and his two buddies were sitting down in a booth. Shima grinned as he motioned for me to come over.

I slide in next to the pink haired guy.

"Hey Ryuu, out getting lunch", the smaller one with glasses asked.

"More like brunch. I got up only about an hour ago. I was up most of the night studying."

The guy with a blond streaked snorted," Already? Geez, you're gonna be hammered by the time we have finals."

"Yea I guess…have you guys ordered yet?"

"No, our waitress is being really shy and won't take our order."

"Shima scared her off", glasses boy stated.

Shima blushed," H-hey! Come on, I couldn't help it when it involves a pretty lady."

I snorted. Standing, I headed towards the waitress that was hiding. The guys called me, but I ignored them.

The waitress was short, with small curves, and a baby face. She was kinda cute.

"Excuse me, Ms.?"

"U-uh, y-yes?"

"Um, we're ready to order. We kinda have stuff to do later and we would hate to make our buddies wait on us. So, what do you say? I promise we're nice guys. Just ignore Shima, he's harmless."

The girl blushed but nodded. I smiled and gave a thumbs up to the guys back in the booth. Shoving my hands in my pockets, I strolled back to the booth. Shima allowed me to slide back in next to him.

"Did you get her number", he asked.

I snorted," No, I just gave her a confidence boost so we can order. I kinda snuck out of the dorm since Rin and Yukio are out."

"What the hell? Is he like your babysitter or something?"

I changed the song on my ipod as I thought of a good excuse," Well, I have to be monitored by one of the Okumara twins in case I have an 'episode'."

"Episode", the smaller guy asked.

I shrugged,' Yea, it's kinda like seizures, but more like I have short term insanity. I nearly killed my uncle once because I was being stupid and triggered it."

"Damn, that sucks", striped hair boy stated.

Before anyone else could speak, the waitress returned. She wasn't shaking as bad as before and was wearing a friendly smile.

"W-what can I get you guys?"

"Coffee and toast for me", I stated.

"Breakfast special number 4."

"Grilled lunch special 2."

"And, uh, I'll take the salad."

"Coming right up", she said.

I smirked as she walked away.

Shima whistled," Dang, she was totally different than before. What did you do? Use your charms? Kiss her? Offer a date?"

"Give it a rest Shima. Ryuu's not that kind of guy, that's that Okumaru kid he came in with the other day."

"Rin, he's harmless and he has horrible people skills", I pushed a water glass around. "Anyway, I don't have your names, besides Shima that is."

"Oh, my name is Suguro and this is Konekomaru."

"Pleasure."

"So, Ryuu, are you doing anything later", Konekomaru asked.

"I don't think so, why?"

"We were gonna explore the town, you can join us if you'd like."

"Well, sure. If Yukio finds out that I snuck out, I'm gonna bunk with you three until he calms down."

They all laughed and I couldn't help but join them. The waitress came out shortly and we practically inhaled our orders. I had a feeling that I wasn't the only one that slept through breakfast.

**xDevilXDemonx**

You know, I think it's worse that I got busted by Mephisto himself rather than Yukio. But at least he wasn't being a jerk in publib.

Yea, let's just say I suddenly disappeared in a pufff of pink smoke. When that stupid color disappeared, I found myself in the director's office.

"Ah, there you are. Does Yukio know that you were wandering around with other students?"

"No", I was going to be honest. You can't lie to Demons or Devils. Besides, it was a bad idea.

He smirked," Ah, well, I suppose I can allow this one to slide. On one condition."

Great, what could that Demon want now?

Mephisto stood and made his way around his desk," You see, I have some company arriving soon and I need to stock up on some supplies. So, since I have so much paperwork to do, I'll just send you."

"That's it", I asked. I had been expecting something completely different and possibly embarrassing. Well then, supplies can't be that hard. I mean, even Rin could pull it off! Well, maybe.

"Yes, but, this particular person I'm speaking of, has quite a sweet tooth."

Great, it's got to be some kid. Was it a younger brother or something? Geez, I better not get hooked up for babysitting.

"Alright, fine, let's just get this over with. And I better not be paying for it!"

He laughed, causing his long curl to bounce," Oh God no, _ine spi via_!"

More pink…my eye twitched in annoyance. Exhaling through my nose, I attempted to ignore the…_pink_.

"Alright, here's a key and a list. Now, I expect that key back on your return."

I grabbed the list, key, and envelope full of money from the Demon. The list rolled open, and kept rolling, and rolling, until it stopped about 13 feet away.

"You have got to be kidding me…"

Mephisto grinned and his single curl bounced again," Now, off you go my boy!"

**xDevilXDemonx**

There was one problem with all the stuff I had to get. How was I suppose to carry it!?

I mean seriously, he could've at least told me that before he poofed me out of his office with…_pink smoke_. Ug!

Sighing, I slipped my headphones back down to hang around my neck. The first shop I entered was for office supplies. The old man at the counter looked up with a smile as his glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose.

"What can I get ya, son?"

I held out the rolled up list with a sheepish smile," Well, I was sent to pick up some supplies here and there…I'm not sure how much of that list is for here though."

The man laughed, causing his pot belly to jiggle," That's quite fine, now, is all this for you or…?"

"Actually, the director sent me."

"Ah, Mr. Phisto from the Academy, wonderful, I'll have it shipped over to him."

I blinked in relief," I don't have to carry it all? Thank God!"

The man laughed again and took the list. I was surprised when he didn't looked shocked at how long the list was. Maybe Mephisto does this often enough to be normal?

I started humming to a song that I was listening to. My foot started to tap the beat. This always happens when I get into the music too much. It was a familiar place that clams me down and makes me happy. People can judge, but music saves my soul.

"Alright, I will have it delivered to his office within a few haours. Did he give you the payment or is he putting it on tab" the man asked, interrupting my moment.

I took the list back and handed over the envelope," I think this has the payment in it, along with the payments for the rest of the supplies."

He hummed as he leafed out a few bills. I grabbed it when he held it back out to me. Smiling, I gave him a wave before leaving the shop. Well, this was going to be easier than I thought.

I took a look at the list and realized it was shorter than before. The man must have torn off the office supplies to make things easier. Thank you old man!

My eyes narrowed at the next items on the list. This was stuff used for exorcisms and other demonic stuff. There wouldn't be a store for that around Academy Town…

"The key, duh", I muttered as I fished it from my pocket. The flat surface shined in the sunlight.

I turned down an alley and found a random door. At first, I wasn't sure if the key would actually work in the door. But, the door clicked when I turned the key successfully in the door knob.

I opened the door to find myself starring at a long walk way outside towards a house at the very end. Shrugging, I stepped through and shut the door behind me. Those key transportation things were weird but highly useful. That's another thing I can say Mephisto has done well, for a Demon.

As I strolled down the long bridge, that was very high up I might add, my ears popped from the altitude change. The sun was almost completely gone over the horizon. That left the sky a nice blue and purple color.

As I got closer to the building, I realized that the whole place was like a huge garden green house for exorcist. What in the world would Mephisto need from this place?

I walked up a stone pathway towards the building. But, I heard someone yelling, so I turned around. At a fork in the path, another stone path led to a garden surrounded in a metal fence. But, one of the gates were knocked flat onto the ground.

As someone crying entered my hearing, I hurried over into the garden. As I passed through the gate, the other door grazed my shoulder. The whole perimeter spazzed in a light and the door fell like the first one.

"Oops", I muttered.

"Ryuu? What the hell are you doing here!?"

I raised an eyebrow," Rin?"

There was a girl our age crying into his middle. I recognized the scarring on her legs as a root. Gritting my teeth, I took a quick look around the garden. It had to be a green men, 2/3 Devil and 1/3 Demon. They were such a pain in the ass!

"…she wouldn't say that…I'm such an idiot. I can't move my legs anymore!"

"I've got this, I'm gonna chop the hell out of that root!"

I walked over to the pair," Actually, that wouldn't be a good idea Rin."

"Oh yea? Well why not!?"

"We have to kill the source, otherwise she could get hurt badly and possibly died."

Rin cringed instantly.

"Sorry to interrupt you, it was just getting good."

Rin spotted his brother and freaked out, waving his arms around," Ah!? When did you get here?!"

I waved," Hey Yukio, seems you have a root problem. Nasty one too by the looks of it, deffiently more Devil than Demon."

He sighed," I'll talk to you later. Anyway, this Demon is a light weight. I can exorcise it in no time. Don't worry Sheimi, you're legs are going to work again. It's up to you though, you have to want this."

"I do", she stated. " I want-"

"You're breaking your promise", a voice airily said.

I froze up and my eyes searched around. The thing was close, way too close.

"It's revealed itself", Yukio stated. Well no duh.

"I won't let you", the Demon stated.

Before I could react, the Demon sprouted up through Sheimi, making her a giant flower. Rin tried to grab her, but was swatted away with huge leaves. I jumped back a few feet with a growl. Geez, I hated green men!

The Demon laughed," We're going to be together forever. You'll live in this garden till the day you die!"

"Damnit", Rin cursed," you're not supposed to be blooming this late at night."

"Oh no, it's using her as a shield! Hey Rin, Ryuu. I think I'm gonna need your help with this thing."

"Huh", Rin asked in surprise.

I cracked my neck and turned my ipod off. Instantly, my eyes changed gold. That green men was purple…I hated purple almost as much as _pink_. I growled.

"Sorry, can you say that again", Rin asked in a daz.

"I said I need your help", Yukio yelled.

Rin smirked and grasped his sword," Well, since you're my little brother and all, you don't need to twist my arm. I'd love to give you a hand!"

Rin pulled his sword from the sheath. Instantly, blue flames engulfed his body, living proof that he was the son of Satan.

"Uh, you're a Demon like me", the Demon exclaimed.

I let out a high pitched laugh as I lowered myself," You forget, I'm a Devil! Which is what you are more than a Demon, you green man!"

"You got the wrong idea stinky! We're nothing like you", Rin stated before he charged.

I waited, titling my head to the side. With that thing using the girl as a shield, there was no way to get a hit in. Rin was just wasting his breathe. I suppose I could've torn the roots out from the back, but then again, I wanted to see what the Son of Satan was capable of.

"…I hope you won't regret the big red gashes you're going to leave on her pretty body", the Demon taunted Rin.

I laughed, grabbing the Demon's attention. I stood as my tail unwrapped from around my waist.

"You know, you're really starting to piss me off! Especially that purple color. I absolutely loathe it!"

I charged, hyper active and ready to play. The Demon barely saw me before I ripped one of its precious leaves off. It let out a pained scream and moved backwards. I giggled as I easily tore the leave into pieces.

"Get back you two", Yukio ordered as he raised his gun. "At this point, I have to shoot them both!"

Rin stared at his brother in shock," Are you crazy!?"

"Ha, you're bluffing. You wouldn't sacrifice the girl, you can't fool me!"

"Are you sure about that", the exorcist questioned as he cocked his gun. "You could be right, or you could be dead wrong."

"Yukio", Rin said nervously.

I laughed, my tail swishing around above my head," Do it Yukio! This thing needs to learn not to mess with precious little humans!"

"Damn you exorcist", the Demon cursed right before Yukio pulled the trigger.

Laughter escaped me as I watched the bullet splatter on the girl's chest. The Demon threw her away and attempted to escape.

"Now RIN", Yukio yelled.

I ran around the Demon, and lassoed it with my tail. I slammed it into the ground before throwing it up for Rin. He slashed right through it. It dissolved into mid-air after a few moments.

I pressed one fist to the ground as I giggled. Rin watched me with caution as he re-sheathed his sword.

"Ryuu? You ok, man?"

My giggles intensified," Oh that was fun!"

"Ryuu, snap out of it!"

"Snap, snap, snap…that's all I ever hear out of you damn exorcists and Demons!"

Rin caught me in a headlock and used his free hand to turn on my ipod. I still had my head phones hanging around my neck. Music flooded back into my brain, quieting the hyper active instincts running through my viens.

I inhaled slowly as Rin patted my shoulder," You cool?"

"Yea, thanks. Almost went too far", I said as I stood up.

"You're okay, the root on your legs is gone. Try standing", Yukio told the girl.

"Huh? What the hell, I thought he shot her", Rin stated.

"That's because he did."

"Huh!?"

The girl's mother came into the garden. I watched with a small smile as the reunited in a happier way. All problems and arguments from before suddenly didn't matter to them.

"Hey, what kind of bullet did you shoot her with anyway", Rin asked his brother.

Yukio smirked as he pulled the cartridge out of his gun," Plant vitamins, it stinks for a little bit, but that's all."

I smirked," Nice."

Yukio turned to me as my tail wrapped around my waist," I thought I told you to stay in the dorm! How the hell did you get up here anyway?"

"The director sent me on some errands for him and let me barrow a key. I came up here for part of the list, but there was a green men causing trouble so I stopped by to help."

"Oh, well, thanks for the help. But, if the director sent you, shouldn't you finish getting everything?"

"Yea, but they seem t be a little busy over there."

Rin sighed and snatched the list I had pulled out," Give me that!"

"Hey! Rin", I called.

He walked over to the girl and her mother. I sighed as he started talking and held the list out. Thankfully, the mother just nodded and made eye contact with me. I waved, sheepishly, feeling a tad guilty for Rin's actions.

"Geez, what an idiot", Yukio muttered.

I snickered with a nod.

**xDevilXDemonx**

So, I was down to six feet for list and guess what it all was for. Sweets, candy, you name it. Mephisto wasn't joking when he said his guest had a sweet tooth. It was a wonder if the guy had cavities.

It was pretty dark out, and the twins decided to head home without me. I couldn't blame them, and I was glad. I did not need a babysitter to get candy for the director. Hell no.

I entered a big candy shop. There were some students in there, browsing, so I felt less awkward about it.

The lady at the counter seemed nice, and very pregnant. I wouldn't be surprised if she was expecting twins soon. She gave me a smile when I walked up to her.

"Hi there, what can I get you?"

I held out the list," The director of the Academy sent me. He's stocking up for a guest he's expecting soon."

"Oh, yes, I've seen this order once or twice before. I'll have it filled out and sent to him. Did he give you the payment?"

Nodding, I gave her the envelope as well. She smiled at me. I was going to leave, but decided to get something. I mean hey, I had brunch; that was it.

I strolled down an empty isle. There was a colorful assortment of lollypops in one section. I ran my fingers along the colors, making sure to avoid anything _pink or purple_.

My fingers rested on top of a green one. Shrugging, I grabbed a few shades of the green and quickly bought them with the money I had sneaked from the envelope. Mephisto owed me anyway.

On the way home, I stuck a darker green lollypop in my mouth. Flavors of watermelon and apple flooded my tongue. I smirked and moved it to the corner of my mouth with my tongue as I moved my headphones back over my ears.

I made a mental note to check that store out again. Now, I wasn't one for sweets, but I was really enjoying the flavor.

BY the time I got back to the dorm, I could hear Yukio yelling at Rin to do his work. A grin crossed my face; that homework was the very reason I had been up the night before. I guess I wasn't as stupid as most. I did it on the weekend nights, instead of school nights. So, I guess I did learn a little bit. But, idiots will be idiots. And I had to listen to two of them until I cranked my music louder that night.

I had a feeling I was the only one that was going to get any rest.

**Well then, I loved writing this chapter. It was kinda cute, funny, but a filler none the less. Oh well, it wasn't that bad. and it gave some great foreshadowing if you caught any of that. If not, oh well, you shall see once I continue updating. That may be awhile since Monday is tomorrow and I have finals coming up. But, If i get at least two reviews, i shall update quickly!**

**So, i own nothing: Review, don't sue.**

**Remember: Peace, Love, & Chicken Grease. NewtB00 out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fight of the Ambitions

**Chapter 3: Fight of the Ambitions!**

I was not expecting this to happen. I mean, I was expecting Rin to daydream about that girl from the garden. But, I wasn't expecting that girl to join school again.

Suguro and Rin have been having some power hunger tensions. I wasn't sure why Suguro was mad at Rin. It's not like he knows about Ri being the son of Satan.

Sighing, when Rin started daydreaming again, I pulled my headphones back over my ears. That guy was an idiot, but his heart was in the right place.

Shima slide over a piece of paper. I raised an eyebrow and snorted. It was a picture of Rin sleeping in class. The guy was actually really talented.

Anyway, during cram school, Yukio passed back tests. Rin got a 2 on the test, supporting the fact that he reads manga instead of studying all the time. I kinda felt back for Yukio, he was trying really hard with his brother with no results.

"Couldn't get a 2, even if I tried. Maybe you should stop flirting with that girl, jackass", Suguro spat at Rin as he passed him to get his test.

"Oh yea, rooster boy? What makes you think you'll do any better?!"

"It looks like your hard work paid off Suguro," Yukio stated loudly.

Suguro turned his paper towards Rin to show his high score. He had a 98, which wasn't bad considering that this guy wasn't too knowledgeable on plants.

"What the hell", Rin cursed. "Seriously!? How can a punk rock reject like you get a 98!?"

"What did you say!? Listen you loser, I came to this school because I'm serious about becoming an exorcist! And every else here is studying hard because they want to be exorcists too! You're not serious about so drop out, get lost!"

Rin was actually speechless, which was something interesting to witness. I slid my headphones down around my neck to watch.

"…Hey, who the hell do you think you are telling me to get lost!? Believe it or not, I'm here because I want to be an exorcist too!"

"Oh yea!? How, by studying between your naps?!"

Sighing, I stood up and headed for the front of the classroom. Yukio had yet to call my name for my test and I wanted to get it already. Konekamoru ran up to the two guys and tried to get them to stop fighting. I didn't want to tell him, but it was going to take a lot more to calm these two idiots down.

Shima then grabbed Suguro, and Yukio grabbed his twin brother. They pulled them apart while I just stood in the middle in case they broke lose.

"You'd do better if you'd pay attention in class!"

"Oh yea, well I learn better by being out in the field. It's hard for me to sit around all day memorizing stuff!"

"You've got the right idea Suguro", Yukio added. "Go ahead, tell him off some more."

"Whos side are you on anyway", Rin demanded as he broke away from his brother.

"Want to take a quiz and find out?"

The bell rung "That's it for today class."

"Wait, can I have my quiz back, please", I asked.

"Oh, right, sorry about that Ryuu", Yukio handed me my quiz. "You did very well, keep up the good work, just try not to study to death next time, alright?"

I took a look at the score, smirked, and folded it in half," Yea, I got it. Thanks."

**xDevilXDemonx**

I took a bite from my snadwhich. Yukio, Rin, Sheimi, and myself were all sitting on the edge of the fountain for lunch. Rin was still sulking over what happened in class.

"Geez, I can't believe it, is that guy really that smart?"

"You mean Suguro", Yukio stated. "He's a child prodigy. He's attending the Academy on a scholarship like I am. I heard he's the heir to an honorable historic temple in Kiuto."

"Figures, he's just some rich kid."

"He's an exceptional student, an accomplished athlete, and he pays attention during class. Truth is, he works way harder than you, Rin. Maybe you should clone his mind, you could learn a lesson or two from him."

"Mind cloning, whatever, I'm not that stupid", Rin stated.

I smirked," But, you are stupid, none the less."

"Hey! Don't insult me, Ryuu! Besides, I bet you didn't even do well on the quiz!"

"Oh yea?"

I tossed my folded quiz at him. He opened it and let out a yell in surprise. A grin spread across my face. I had 100%. Once again, my uncle made it second nature for me to either know the information or suffer that…_pink_. I shivered just from the thought of that retched color.

"I was surprised that Ryuu had a perfect score. I knew that he studied hard, but I was still surprised."

"Well", I licked some peanutbutter off my finger," my uncle, who raised me, was a really great exorcist. He taught me that if I didn't know the information, then I would suffer for it. Besides, I already knew most of it from what he taught me already."

"Then, what were you studying", Rin asked.

"Some textbooks I found in Yukio's closet."

Rin yelled, "WHAT!?"

"Anyway, how are you doing Sheimi? Getting used to school", Yukio asked the quiet girl.

The girl blushed," Um, n-not really, no."

"Well, if you ask me", Yukio said," you look like you've gotten more confident than before. You look like a different person now. Take it easy and just do your best."

"Ok, thank you for the tip Yuki."

"Hold on, what do you mean you're studying Yukio's textbooks!? Aren't those for licensed exorcists", Rin demanded and I only nodded.

"Well, I better go, I have another class to teach", the child teacher stated as he stepped onto the grass. "Have a good rest of your day. Have fun, and don't be late to your P.E. class."

"Ok", Sheimi answered in a happy tone. She so had a crush on glasses boy.

I stood," Well, I'm gonna go. Shima wanted to show me something. I'll see you guys later in P.E."

Sheimi wished me luck, for reasons unknown, and Rin tried to call me back because he wasn't done yelling at me. I ignored the son of Satan and walked on.

Sadly enough, I wasn't paying attention and ran right into someone. Luckily, I had great balance so I didn't fall. I also grabbed the persons arm to keep them from fgalling.

"Oh man, sorry about the Konekomaru!"

He laughed," That's alright. Thanks for catching me."

Shima threw an arm over my shoulder", So, about that thing I wanted to show you. I might've forgotten it at my dorm and there's no time to grab it before gym class…"

I shrugged," Fine with me. Oh, hey Suguro?"

"Yea?"

"Great job on the quiz."

He smirked," Oh, thanks. Hey, what did you get on it?"

"A perfect score", I said in a tone that said 'hey, no biggie'.

"What?"

"No way!"

"Show me!"

I snorted," Rin has it, he couldn't believe it either."

Suguro sighed," Great, we have to deal with that guy again."

"Ah, come on Suguro, He may be an irratationg moron, but his heart's in the right place."

"Yea, yea, whatever. Let's just go get your quiz."

I blinked as I finally realized what they were wearing," Why in the world are you three wearing purple."

Shima looked at me funny," It's our gym outfits from school."

My eye twitched and I pulled away from Shima," I hate that color almost as much as I loathe _pink_."

"C-calm down, Ryuu. It's not that bad, haha…ha…uh…"

He stopped trying as we walked down the stairs towards where Rin was last. Sheimi was in his face, so it made it look like they were kissing.

"Well, well, well, look at the love birds making out", Suguro taunted.

Rin spun around, yelling his head off," WE WEREN'T MAKING OUT!"

"She's your girlfriend isn't she? Getting her into a big school fro exorcists, you must be a big shot."

"You've got the wrong idea about us, man!"

"So what are you saying? You guys just friends? Huh?"

"…what? Are you kidding me? No…"

Suguro chuckled," Yea…aho…sure, yea, bet she isn't."

"Son of a…" Rin was shaking in anger. "What's up with you, huh?! You're always with your crew, what's the matter? Too afraid of being alone!?"

I sighed as my chest rumble with a growl, these two were pissing me off!

Then, Shima broke out laughing. Suburo turned to him, infuriated, demanding what was so damn funny all of the sudden.

"H-he's right, were always together! Hahahaha…"

"Hey man, don't take his side!"

Then, Rin and Suguro had a glaring contest. You could just feel the nasty tension in the air.

"Ya know, if you think about it, their kinda the same", Shima observed.

"They're so alike that they repeal each other", added Konekomaru.

I sighed and turned my music off," If they don't stop fighting, I'll kick both their asses into the ground."

The two guys stepped away from me. I was trying to calm down, which left me shaking violently. Well, looks like I found another trigger: alpha dominance fights. Shhesh…

**xDevilXDemonx**

The Academy's idea for physical exercise consists of a big demon that looks like a frog with fangs, and running away from them before they could catch you. The students were to go two at a time, and ironically enough, Rina and Suguro were racing.

"Bon's one of the fastest kids I know, this kid is keeping up like a champ" Shima stated.

Suddenly, Bon kicked Rin in the back, sending him face first into the dirt. Bon smirked and said something.

The Demon was right behind him. I dropped my headphones and ran down the incline. I barely tackled him out of the way before the Demon pounced on the spot where he once was. The instructor yelled out and pulled the lever to yank the Demon back into its cage.

I rolled away from Bon and pushed myself up," You idiots! You realize that you nearly got your selves killed!? Man, just stop fighting and work together before I kill you two myself!"

My eyes were raging gold as I glared at Bon and Rin. My breathing rate was speeding up, and my chest was rumbling with growls.

"Oh shit, hey! Someone toss me his headphones", Rin yelled as he got to his feet.

Everyone was too busy staring at me in surprise from my inhuman speed. Shima snapped out of it first, and tossed my headphones to Rin. He barely caught them.

I spun around to face him with a snarl. Rin tackled me; shoving my headphones on at the same time. As my back hit the ground, music flooded my senses. I calmed instantly. Rin wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Damn, that was too close. And Suguro, what the hell was that about man!?"

"I'd rather die than lose to a scumbag like you!"

"You want to die! How about now!"

Rin launched himself at Bon. AThe two went at it like cats. The instructor hurried down onto the field, and people from our class hurried down the wall incline. I sat up, drained from my outburst as I watched them.

More anger boiled in the pit of my stomach, but I forced myself to calm down. All that did was leave me feeling sick.

The teacher took Suguro so he could talk with him. Rin gave me a hand up as he glared at the other boys back. If looks could kill, both Rin and Bon would be dead 1,00 times over.

"Man, what is up with him!?"

Shima laughed," Yea, sorry, Bon's a good guy, but he's so serious it's hard for him to caught people come slack. The whole reason he's here is because of his big ambition."

"Ambition?"

I snorted through a yawn," Doesn't everyone have an ambition if they want to become anything in life?"

"The thing is, Bon says he wants to become an exorcist so he can defeat Satan."

Rin twitched. OH yea, he wants to defeat Satan as well. This should make matters more interesting.

"Yea, funny isn't it", Shima said.

"What's so funny about it?"

"Ha-huh?"

"It isn't funny", Konekomaru stated. "The whole thing about Bon and the reason he's so intense is that he wants to restore our temple. It was practically destroyed after the Blue Night."

"Blue Night?"

My head snapped up. Could that night really be it…?

"Huh? You don't know? You're like the only one that hasn't heard of it", Shima stated in surprise.

"Here's what happened. 16 years ago Satan crossed the barrier to our world and slaughtered Clergy men. They've called it the Blue Night ever since."

"What do you mean slaughtered?"

"We heard about what happened from Bon's father. He was the head Monk of our temple. 16 years ago priests started bleeding all over, blue flames shot from their heads, and they all died."

"The blue flames are a sure sign that Satan's around. Our monk who was young and still in training, wasn't strong enough to fight back. He just hid in a corner till morning. After that, he finished his training and took over the temple. Folks were still freaked out about what had happened. So people stopped coming, and as word got around, even villagers and visitors stopped showing up. And the next thing you8 know, people started calling it the Cursed Temple."

"Shima and I are apprentices from the temple. We followed Don here in hopes of becoming exorcists to restore the temple to its former glory."

Ah, so that's why Bon is so cold. It was the Blue Night then. Would that night be the same night that Lucifer was murdered and my mother conceived me? It had too, that was Satan's biggest move in our world. The Devils had to be effected.

"Hey" I said. "Wasn't it after that very night that Devils were basically wiped out and bonded with the Demons?"

Konekomaru narrowed his eyes," That could be a possibility. But, Devils were hardly spoken of as it was, so everything thought they were just like the Demons and Satan."

I hummed in the back of my throat. My kind wasn't really recognized as much as time moved on. It only made sense. But, I still wondered…

**xDevilXDemonx**

"Shima and Ryuu, you're up next!"

"OK", he responded.

I just slid down the incline next to him while the two girls climbed back up the ladder. Moving my lime green headphones over my ears, I got into position for a race. The instant the the Demon was released, I took off running.

Shima kept a good pace right next to me. He was doing really well.

The thump from each bounce of the Demon matched the beat of the song I was listening to. It worked out for me to keep a steady rhythm and predict the Demon's moves. But, some ones' phone suddenly went off. It was the instructors'.

"Ok, class, we're taking a break for a bit", the instructor suddenly announced. "Listen up now. The Reaper is usually a peaceful Demon. But, they can read minds and can attack without warning at any second. Until I get back, you are to stay clear of the Reaper's chains. Uh, scratch that, you are not to enter the arena! Clear? Good! Then I'm outta here!"

"Geez, what a horny guy", I muttered as I slid my headphones back around my neck.

Everyone else also voiced their complaints.

"Even the students suck here", Bon added as he glanced at Rin.  
"Seriously, dude? Would you just drop it already? I got my reasons being here too, how can you tell I'm not motivated?"

Shima and I both sighed. Here we go again…

"I can tell by the way you act in class. You're just a spoiled rich kid tagging along for the ride."

"Come on Bon, just leave him alone", his friends said.

"Shut up, both of you! You say you're motivated? Ok, fine. Here's your chance to prove it."

"Oh yea", Rin asked, completely unaffected.

Bon pointed towards the Reaper," If you can touch that and get back here without getting attacked, you win. When a Reaper looks into your eyes, it's gonna try to read whatever you're thinking. Fear and anger. Sadness and jealously. Whatever it finds, it uses, and if you look away you're dead, because it will pick that moment to attack. The deal is, if you're serious about becoming an exorcist, you won't lose your cool over a Reaper. It'll prove that you're not messing around, and I'll leave you alone."

Shima stepped in," Wait! Bon-"

"And I'll give it a shot too, there's no way I can lose. So, are you gonna do it or not?"

Rin smirked, "Hmm, sounds like fun. Sure, I'll do it….Yea right, like hell I will. You dumbass! Are you crazy? What if something happens and I get killed? Besides, if we're talking ambition, I've got the same as you. I'm not gonna risk my life just to rpove it to you though."

I smirked, Rin was using his hea for once. Well color me impressed…as long as there's no pink…or purple…

"DID YOU GUYS TELL HIM", Bon yelled at his friends. They backed away, intimidated.

"…Damn you all!"

I narrowed my eyes at Bon. I had a feeling he was doing this for more than just to kill Satan. He had to do something because of his past...

"I'm gonna do it! Just stand ther and watch me", he suddenly said before hurrying down the incline.

"BON", Shima yelled.

"Geez", I muttered and casually slid down the incline.

"Ryuu! What the hell!? Gte back up here", Rin yelled.

"I'm gonna be a real exorcist one day, and I'm gonna defeat Satan", Bon stated as he looked in the eyes of the Reaper.

The girl with dots for eyebrows started laughing hysterically, as if it was the funniest thing she had ever heard. I shoved my ipod into my pocket and got ready to move in case something happened.

The Reaper sensed how angry Bon was, and roared loudly.

"Bon", Shima yelled.

Rin jumped down from the incline and landed in front of Bon right as the Reaper launched himself forward. My eyes flashed gold right as the Reaper closed it's jaws around Rin. Before the others realized it, I had my hands wrapped around the Rapers bottom jaw and pulled.

It was strong, but I kept the gap big enough so Rin wouldn't get crushed.

Rin started into the Reapers eyes with hatred. This would either cause more chaos or it would scare the Reaper.

It whimpered and backed off. I let go of its jaw so it straightened it's head again.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you insane?"

"Huh", Bon asked.

"Here's the deal! I'm the one that's gonna defeat Satan! So stay out of my way!"

Bon blinked before jumping up to his feet," Man, you two are insane! You could've gotten killed. And you can't copy my ambition!"

"Huh? I didn't copy you, it was mine first!"

My eye twitched and I pinched the bridge of my nose. Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm...nope.

"WOULD YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!?"

I swept my leg behind there's and sent them both crashing to the ground. Stadning above them, I growled.

"Either get along or I'll kick both you're asses! Damn, if you two keep fighting…I'll freaking snap!"

"…Oh man, sorry Ryuu", Rin whimpered.

"You better be!"

"Just calm down and we won't fight, alright!"

I started laughing. Their terrified expressions were priceless.

**xDevilXDemonx**

Mephisto Pheles stood on the metal beam as he overlooked his precious 'paradise'. He took a sip of his tea before he looked over at his newly arrived guest.

"Sorry to keep you waiting", his green haired guest stated.

"Long time no see, Amaimon, King of Earth."

"Yes, it has been a while, hasn't it big brother?"

"So, what's new in Gehenna?"

Amaimon answered," Everyone is understandably upset. I guess no one told them Satan's son was in Assiah."

"Hmm, then please relay this message to our upset brethren: I've taken our youngest brother under my wing, he's maturing nicely and all is going rather well."

"Consider it done."

After a moment Mephisto asked his brother," What's the matter? Something else on your mind?"

"No. I was just wondering when you'd be returning to Gehenna."

"You shouldn't keep our brethren waiting."

"Right."

"Oh, and Amainmon?"

The King of Earth turned back to his brother," Yes, brother?"

"Tell them, I have also taken the only son of Lucifer under my wing as well."

"The Devils' son? That is strange, brother. I thought the Devils were almost wiped out or bonded with the Demons."

"Mmm, they have. But this is the last pure blood Devil, well, a half Devil anyway."

"Interesting. I shall tell them, brother."

With that, the King of Earth disappeared into the night. Mephisto smirked into his tea cup.

"Interesting indeed. The fun is just beginning!"

**I am so happy I updated again. So ignore, review this much and I shall update thing! It's stupid, don't know why I said it...maybe it's because I was tired? Who knows. Anyway, I just love this fanfic so much that I shall make more time to update it!**

**Now, yes this is based off the anime. I haven't actually read the manga yet. I'm far too busy with other things.**

**Alright, I own nothing but my character: Ryuu!**

**Remember: Peace, Love, & Chicken Grease. Newtb00 out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Three Vitals & A Truth

**Chapter 4: Three Vitals & A Truth**

"AHHHHHH! I OVER SLEPT!"

My golden eyes snapped open with a growl," …Rin."

"Come on man! Why didn't you wake me up!?"

"I tried three separate times, but you wouldn't move. I figured that you must have been pretty wiped out so I just left you alone."

"I don't care if you're playing the good brother", Rin stated as he sat down at the table. "Tomorrow try four times!"

"Rin", I growled. My tail struck out and pulled his chair out from under him. Then I grabbed him by the ankle before dragging him towards me. Leaning down, I grabbed him by his tie.

"Don't you ever wake me up like that again", I hissed while baring my fangs.

"U-uh, Yukio", Rin called out.

I heard the younger twin sigh," Ryuu, put him down. You don't know where he's been. Besides, your breakfast is ready."

With a final growl, I slammed Rin back onto the hard flooring. I started to hum; causing my eyes to change back to their silvery color. Still humming, I sat down next to Yukio before diving into my food.

"Man, that hurt dude!"

I ignored him, shoving eggs into my mouth. Rin grumbled something before getting back into his seat. The guy was practically inhaling the food on his tray.

"Shouldn't you get going, Rin?"

"I have to fuel up, I have marathon to run their period. And why don't you harp on Ryuu, I mean seriously, he's never up this early for school!"

I swallowed," That's because I don't have a first period."

Yukio nodded," With all the information he already knows, Ryuu has a study period instead of a class for first period. Plus, that also prevents what just happened, from happening, but worse. Well, I'm gonna head out. Don't eat so fast Rin, at that pace you're gonna pop."

"What the hell are you, my mom!?"

I watched as Rin finished, drop his tray off, and run out the door. Shrugging, I turned the music on my ipod up. My headphones were a bright orange. The color clashed against my green shirt.

Sighing in relief, I looked towards the kitchen," Morning."

A little voice gave a reply, which I snickered at," Yea, they are weird. But, then again, I'm stranger than both of them."

The little voice agreed with me.

**xDevilXDemonx**

Lunch hour was possible more lethal than facing off a Reaper alone. No joke. That is why I always brought my lunch.

I glanced at the hungry crowd before jumping up and grabbing a branch. Swinging my legs, I spun up to sit on the branch. My lunch was in a box kept in a brown sack. I pulled out the container and ripped the top off. There was rice, egg rolls, and sausages inside.

Clapping my hands together I announced, "Thank you for the meal!"

My chopsticks broke apart easily with a snap.

Humming, I bite into a sausage. Tender juices flooded my mouth with ease.

When I heard louder commotion than usual, I looked up only to see Yukio and Rin hightailing it into the school. Swallowing, I wondered what they were up to.

But, my lunch was far too good to care at the moment.

A grin spread across my face as I ate. Nothing could have been better. Music and good food, the best.

"Hey, Ryuu! What are you doing up there?"

"Huh?"

I looked down to my left. Shima, Bon, and Konekomaru were standing there with their lunches.

"Sup guys?"

"Why are you eating in a tree", Shima asked.

"Why not? Besides, people can't see me unless their looking."

"You're gonna break your arm, dumbass", Bon stated.

I snorted and shoved the rest of my rice in my mouth, "What was with the commotion earlier? All I saw was Yukio and Rin making a run for it."

"Oh that jackass, he tried to steal my lunch."

"That sounds about right", I snickered before slipping down onto the ground.

"So, do you want to come study with us after cram school, today", Konekomaru asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun."

**xDevilXDemonx**

Studying with Bon and the others was intense. So intense in fact, that I didn't get home till late. I was a little surprised to see Rin in the hall when I walked in.

"Rin, you're up late."

"Huh? Oh, Ryuu, we have you been? It's almost midnight!"

I rubbed the back of my neck," Out studying, I lost track of time. What are you doing up?"

"Eh, just doing stuff."

I snorted," Whatever, I'm going to bed."

It was so late, and I was so tried, that I didn't notice the smell of cooked food.

Big mistake.

Anyway, the next morning, I awoke to more yelling. Opening my eyes, feral growls racked through my body. I needed sleep too, I was still half human!

"YOU FOUR-EYED MOLE FACE!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FOUR-EYED MOLE FACE!?"

"SHUT UP-" the rest was muffled out because I was out of my room and racing down the hall within moments. I was going to kill both of them after hanging them by their ankles and carving _'SILENCE IS KEY' _all over their bodies!

"…You said we're the only ones living in this building, remember", Rin yelled at his twin. "…We are alone, aren't we?"

"No", I growled in a low voice before I smacked Rin into his brother with my tail.

"What the hell!?"

"You idiots woke me up!" I started giggling as I lowered myself to all fours," Now, I'm going to make sure that it won't ever happen again."

They both blinked and sweated," How?"

More giggling escaped from me as I tilted my head," Well…I heard that tongue was really good, so I want to try it fresh."

"DUDE", Rin exclaimed.

Yukio shoved Rin off of him," Ryuu, calm down, now is not that time for this."

My tail swayed over my head," Really? Do tell when I can begin before I just go on with it anyways."

"There's another Demon in the house."

My body went tense; my tail stopping in mid-air. Slowly, my golden eyes met the exorcist twin. A grin crawled across my face.

"Well then, it looks like I have another play thing. I hate it went anything trespasses on my territory you know."

"God, how are you the same person", Rin wondered under his breath.

Rin scurried backwards when I growled in his direction. A noise filtered through out the air, a chopping noise that was slow and defiant. I followed the twins down stairs while giggling with excitement. This was going to be fun depending on how powerful the demon was.

"Gentlemen, morning."

"Mephisto", I questioned when I spotted the Demon inside the kitchen.

"A-all this time it was you", Yukio questioned. "You're the ones that's been cooking all our meals for us since we got here!?"

I blinked.

Laughter erupted from me, and I fell against the counter. Rin glared at me; demanding what the hell was so funny. But, I couldn't stop. This was priceless! How could Yukio, an exorcist, not notice a demon in his dorm!? Rin was understandable, but his twin was supposed to be some big shot exorcist. So much for that theory.

"I've been doing no such thing, I'm just a temporary replacement", Mephisto explained.

"Replacement", they both asked.

"Temporary, the one usually in charge of your meals is Ukaboch."

"Ukaboch", Rin wondered.

"I know that name", Yukio said in realization. "I think he's a stove spirit. He sneaks into the kitchen when humans are sleeping and makes the food taste better."

"Spoken like a true instructor, good answer", the demon director stated as he pointed his knife at the pair. "Up until now, he's been loyally carrying out his duties here as my familiar. Yesterday though, the two of you apparently trespassed onto his territory, the kitchen. Now he's in a foul mood and boycotted his job."

My eye twitched," You two did what!?"

"Rin cooked lunch, but this morning all the food was gone. That's why we were yelling, he thought I ate all the food", Yukio stated.

My eye twitched again. Using my tail, I knocked their heads together with a growl. Idiots! I should just hang them by their-

Mephisto shoved a pair of head phones over my head rather harshly. I hissed at him, but calmed down as a guitar solo began its descent into my brain. My body fell into it's trance as the Devil slipped back into it's normal slumber and the human side took back control. By the time I had snapped out of it, the twins were at the table with the demonic director standing on the other side.

"I think I understand the gravity of the situation", Yukio stated. "By the way, what is this?"

What Yukio was referring to were bubbling bowls of…_dark pink._

"My specialty, little demon flavored oatmeal. Please, help yourselves. Go on, don't be shy."

Rin threw caution to the wind and downed the whole bowl. A moment later he screamed and fainted in Yukio's arms.

"Rin! No, are you okay!?"

I glanced at Mephisto," I'll pass. I don't eat…_pink_ food anyway."

"Ah, well, suit yourself then. By the way, nice to see you in a better mood this morning."

"Sorry about that, this is the second time these guys have woken me up."

Mephisto 'tsk-ed'," I did try to warn them."

"I hear grandma calling me" Rin muttered suddenly.

"Grandma!? We never met our grandma! Whoever she is, don't follow her into the light!"

"A familiars misconduct is the responsibility of its master. Until Ukabochs' mood improves, I will be taking care of this kitchen and prepare all your meals personally", the Demon director stated.

"What if his mood doesn't improve", Yukio questioned.

"Hmm, I will become your personal cook for the duration of your time here."

"Rin!"

The son of Satan raised a shaky fist," So, this Ukaboch guy or whatever, I am so gonna kick his ass."

"Idiot, you will not kick the chef."

I snorted and pulled a hidden pot from behind the counter that I spotted. When I lifted the lid, I found regular oatmeal.

"Where the hell did that come from", Rin demanded as he started to rise from his sudden food poisoning.

I shrugged," You two are the ones that angered Ukaboch, he happens to like me."

"Geez, what the hell!? Are you two buddies or something?!"

I put a spoonful of the oatmeal in my mouth with a smirk. This is why I made sure to know any demons in the dorm in case of issues like this arise.

"Yes, well, Ryuu seemed to have made friends with my familiar his first day here. I was surprised that you two didn't even notice until now", Mephisto stated.

Yukio gritted his teeth and eyed his bowl of…pink. I didn't blame him, I despised the color myself.

"Well, I'm gonna go enjoy this in the park while studying, later guys", I said as I walked out of the kitchen.

I felt Mephisto watching me in curiosity, but you know what, I had oatmeal so I didn't care.

**xDevilXDemonx**

That night, I actually got home earlier. Rin was there, but the younger twin was absent. Apparently he had some work to do. I didn't care that much though.

But, I was watching Rin as he practically sterilized the kitchen. I moved the lollypop around in my mouth; bored. I wasn't sure what Rin was thinking, like cleaning someone's territory by trespassing again was going to fix anything.

"Ok, I put everything back the way it was. So, how about you get over it already", Rin asked.

A fork whizzed by his face and implanted itself in the wood shelf above me.

"Oh come on! Are you still mad!? What are you so pissed off about anyway!?"

Pots, pans, and other kitchen items came flying towards the son of Satan. I took a step to the left, barely avoiding rouge chopsticks.

"If you don't want to cook anymore than get out! You're the only one around here that can cook you know!"

Lightening from the incoming storm struck again; lighting up the kitchen. Ukaboch was revealed, pouting with his golden eyes glowing in rage.

"So, that's what you look like", Rin stated with a sudden grin.

From there, a cooking battle broke out between the two of them. I wasn't actually expecting cooking of all things, but, they both had a passion for it so I guess it made sense. I honestly didn't understand Demons.

Mephisto just sat on top of the shelving storage, out of the way while watching. This guy loved food so this was like the best thing ever to him. For me, I just moved out of the way occasionally. Sometimes, I would test out foods from plates or bowls that went whizzing by.

I knew that Ukaboch was an amazing cook, but Rin was a surprise. The guy did have a talent he excelled in after all.

Soon, both of them were panting, exhausted, and really full. Dishes were everywhere. I snorted when they both fell flat on their backs.

The door to the kitchen slammed open with Yukio running inside," Rin! S-sir Pheles, Ryuu, what happened!?"

"They both fought bravely to an inch of their lives! Their powers were let lose, exploding through the kitchen!"

"They had a cooking battle?"

"Mhmmm", I hummed. "Very delicious too, you guys didn't tell me that Rin could actually cook."

Mephisto continued on with his review of the 'show',"By flexing their clitoris muscles, they discovered each other's talents. Behold, a friendship is born!"

"You're fried rice was so awesome", Rin stated.

Ukaboch spoke in return that Rin responded with," Did you just call my casa bowl exceptional?"

The two got up and grasped hands in a weird bonding hand shake.

"Let's do it! We're going to make the ultimate lunch! What do ya say?"

Ukaboch agreed. Well, a friendship was born after all. Impressive, for demons.

**xDevilXDemonx**

The next day, Yukio was helping me review a few things from his text book after cram school. Rin had left for the store to get some more food for cooking.

I scratched my head with my tail," So, what you're saying is, that if you mix these three plants together after they've been hand crushed into powder form, that they can be used as a handmade bomb?"

"Yes, the mixture can be highly explosive, but it's only a flash grenade. It's meant to momentarily blind a Demon in case of an emergency or for a nessacary distraction."

"Huh, now I know why my uncle never taught me stuff with plants. There would've been three times the devilish pranks."

Yukio chuckled, but was interrupted from saying something else. We both heard Rin's voice outside, greeting somebody. Yukio stuck his body half way out the window.

"Hey, Sheimi! What brings you all the way out here?"

"We just got our shipment of Mowikide. So I brought your order."

"Thank you for doing that, um, would you like to come in and have some tea?"

"Um, sure-"

I headed downstairs to warn Ukaboch of company. My tail wrapped around my torso under my shirt as I jumped that last steps.

"Hey, Ukaboch?"

His response was muffled.

"We have company, can you start the tea?"

His response came, agreeing to do it with no problem.

"Come on in", Rin's voice stated after the door opened.

"Uh, thanks. Oh, hi Ryuu!"

I smirked and waved a hand," Hey Sheimi, Ukaboch just put the tea on. Hope you don't mind waiting a few minutes."

"Oh no, that's ok, but, uh, who's Ukaboch."

Rin headed for the kitchen," He's the dorm chef! And a really good cook."

"You guys get your own chef? That's so cool."

I shrugged as Yukio came downstairs finally," It's just the directors' familiar. But, he's a pretty cool little dude."

"W-wait, he's a demon", she asked in a surprised tone when she spotted Ukaboch on the counter.

"Yea, but he's really cool. You'll like him. Come on."

Yanking my headphones around my neck, I plopped down into one of the sets. Ukaboch jumped over to set a fresh pot of tea and tray of cookies. I smirked in thanks before he headed back to the counter to continue working where he had left of before.

"Go ahead", Yukio said. "Help yourself, Sheimi."

"O-ok", she took a sip of the tea. "Delicious. It's yummy, Mr. Ukaboch."

The little stove demon just scratched the back of his head while mumbling. I snorted and took a gulp of the tea. Sheimi frowned when she looked out the window to see the sun setting.

"Oh no, it's getting late. I really should get going now."

Yukio set down his tea cup and fished a key from his pocket," Not to worry, I can help. I have this key that leads to the supply shop, remember?"

"Oh, that's right, I forgot, I actually walked all the way over here."

"I'll see you home."

"Thanks, Yuki."

I waved to the girl once. When I turned back around, I spotted the two demons waving awkwardly. Snorting, I replace my yellow headphones before heading upstairs with a cookie in my mouth. I still needed to cover a few more plant mixtures…

**xDevilXDemonx**

You know the saying: first time: shame on you, second time: curses on you, third time: no more warnings.

First time: Rin yelling at his brother, second time: Twins yelling at each other, third time: screaming girls in the kitchen.

The third time just happened. The high pitched tone penetrated through my headphones and rattled my eardrums. Footsteps stormed down the hall right afterwards.

My finger slowly switched my ipod off and pulled my headphones away from my skull. My horns grew back within seconds.

That was it. I was beyond pissed. There were three things you didn't mess with: food, territory, and sleep.

Someone was in my dorm uninvited, someone woke me up, and someone was messing around in the kitchen were my lunch for the next day was.

My footsteps made no noise as I made my way to the lower level. Light was shining from the kitchen, confirming my suspicions. Baring my fangs, I slowly walked towards it.

"That's it, they felt sided, and that made Ukaboch lose control."

"That means…it's your fault you jackass", Rin yelled at his younger brother.

My eyes narrowed. Come to think of it, wasn't it his idea to have Rin start cooking? And weren't those girls the same ones that tried to give him lunch so they snuck into the dorm to leave it for him?

A growl erupted from me and I launched myself onto the counter dividing the kitchen from dining hall. Yukio and Rin spun around with a gasp. Ukaboch also turned his larger form in surprise from the deathly vibes I was giving off.

"Ah man", Rin cursed," the girls' screaming must have woke him up!"

Growling, I clenched the counter top, ready to attack the younger twin. After all, most of this was his fault.

"Ryuu, calm down", Yukio ordered as he raised his gun.

"Yukio! What the hell are you doing!? You can't shoot him", the Son of Satan stated.

"Yukio…this is all your fault", I snarled. "I let you guys off easy the first two times, but now? Well…it's play time."

"Where's his headphones", Rin yelled, panicked. He started searching for a pair, but it was futile. They were all upstairs. Even if they ran, they wouldn't be able to outrun a Devil.

Mad laughter escaped me," Now, where shall I hang my new artwork when I'm finished carving?"

A bullet whizzed past my ear as a warning shot. I growled before jumping into the kitchen. Standing, I stared down Yukio. My tail wrapped around a knife handle before raising it like a stinger.

"Ryuu! Snap out of it man! Do you really want to hurt us", Rin demanded as he stood between me and my prey.

"Well, Son of Satan, I'm not sure, you're kind did nearly wipe out mine. Now, I'm on the brink of extinction because of you."

"I talked with Mephisto, he said the Demons had nothing to do with the Devils' disappearance. He said something happened in Gehenna-"

I cut him off by swiping the knife. It cut Rin's shirt to pieces, leaving his pale skin exposed.

"RIN! Move!"

"Oh shut up", I growled. "You're always ruining my fun. Besides, I do believe your dear brother is at my mercy and you are onto something quite interesting, so, do continue before I do."

The blue haired male grimaced as his younger twin continued," Demons and Devils are allies, and Devils are a hybrid, a more powerful version of Demons that was created by your father Lucifer. Mephisto said that you didn't know, but you should know that you aren't alone. Rin is just like you!"

Anger filled me at the mention of that name. I shoved Rin back with my hands so he rammed himself into Yukio. Both slammed into the wall.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME! I hate him! My father is the reason why I'm a monster!"

I grasped my head with my hands as the word ran through my head. _Monster…monster…MONSTER!_

"No", I whimpered. "I'm not a monster…I'm just a regular guy!"

_You're wrong and you know it. You're a devil; you cannot deny what you are…_

I was tackled to the floor. Rin kicked the knife out of reach and grabbed me by my collar.

"Snap out of it! You're not a monster! Neither one of us are! So shut the hell up!"

_Not…_

I exhaled through my nose and grasped my head harder. I started humming a song. Rin slowly let me go with a grin.

"There ya go. Can't have you going all nuts, we have to become exorcists. Yukio! Go grab his headphones!"

"R-right!"

"And don't think I'm done talking to you either!"

**xDevilXDemonx**

"And then, you ate every last bit of food in that lunchbox all by yourself? Brilliant solution, instructor Okumura. I commend you", Mephisto said into the phone. "There's no need to worry yourself about those students, as of today they have returned to class. And thanks to you, Ukaboch has returned to his senses. As a reward, take the next two days off and get some rest-"

"Wait, Mr. Pheles", Yukio interrupted before the director could hang up.

"Yes, instructor Okumura?"

"About last night, Ryuu had another episode."

"Oh? Was anyone hurt?"

"No", Yukio stated. "But, I had to tell him about the truth between Devils and Demons."

Mephisto frowned," How much?"

"Just enough so he knew that he wasn't alone and that Lucifer was the one that created Devils as a hybrid."

The demonic director pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed," And, did it help him gain control?"

"Yes, for the most part. He's been a little drawn out according to Rin."

"Well, if he keeps this up, I will have to speak with him myself, instructor Okumura. Please inform me on his condition then. Toddles~."

Mephisto hung up the call and tossed his phone onto his desk. Lacing his fingers together, the demon turned his chair around so he could overlook True Cross.

"Well, things are going to be quite interesting now."

**Alright, I really liked this chapter. But, now I have to respond to a guest reviewer because they brought up some interesting points.**

**I did not know that Lucifer was officially brought up in the manga because I have not read it. So, I have tweaked my story just slightly through alot of plot twists in order to accommodate for that. So, my story is not AU and I do appreciate that you brought this up.**

**Second, i did plan this highly well, but only with the knowledge I had from the anime. So, I fixed it so that it fits with the manga as well. Done.**

**Third: I know very well that MA stories are not allowed on this site. I rated this story M for violence, language, and yaoi themes. But I do not, repeat, DO NOT, write Smut, Lemon, or anything sexual. The YAOI in the summary was put there to warn people pf slight boyXboy related themes. I promise that I am following the guidelines. I hope that clears things up because I don't want people getting the wrong idea about my writing.**

**I hate smut, I find it unnecessary and I refuse to do it anyway.**

**Alright, now, onto my first reviewer that I have forgotten to reply to:**

**Thank you! and I am following the anime, and I don't usually hold people hostage. I have no idea why i put that up, ive never liked doing it. But, no harm no foul. And thanks for the luck on my finals, I shall need it! Glad you enjoy my story :)**

**Now, back to the usual stuff I blab about. So, I hope everything is cleared up. Please message or review if not or if you have suggestions or whatnot.**

**I love you all and I don't own anything except for my character: Ryuu Hamato. So review and don't sue.**

**BTW: Check out my page for more anime fanfics such as Ouran HSHC, Betrayal Knows My Name, No.6, others and more to come!**

**Remember: Peace, Love, & Chicken Grease! NewtB00 out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Boot Camp Evolution

**Chapter 5:Boot Camp Evolution**

A hybrid…a hybrid of what exactly? I just couldn't get my mind off of it. If Yukio was telling the truth, and I've never known him to really lie yet, then what am I really?

…was my uncle actually hiding something from me about my true origin? Did he lie to me the whole time?

I sighed deeply, blowing my bangs out of my silvery eyes. Lowering my gaze, I took a look at the paper work in front of me. Exwire exams… A frown crossed my face. How in the world could I make such an important decision if I didn't even know who I truly was?

Wait, didn't Yukio say that Lucifer _created_ me? What in the world could that mean? Because I definitely knew that I was born from my mother because my uncle showed me photos.

Another sigh escaped me in frustration. Why couldn't I figure this out!?

"Ryuu, hey man, you alright?"

Narrowing my eyes, I looked up to see Rin standing over my desk with a puzzled expression. That's when I realized that the class was filing out of the room. I guess I missed the bell.

I grabbed my stuff and got to my feet," ...I'm fine."

"You sure? It seems like something's bothering you."

"Don't worry about it."

Rin backed off with his hands raised. I followed the rest of the guys, but made sure to turn my music up extra loud. I noticed that Suguro glanced at me but said nothing.

The music flowed over me but I just couldn't calm down. It was bothering me way too much even though it shouldn't matter…right?

**xDevilXDemonx**

The next day in class we were learning about summoning demons to become your familiars. Exorcists that specialize in that area were called tamers.

I held the tiny slip of paper between my forefinger and thumb. There was a circle with symbols drawn on it.

The teacher, who had an eye patch and a bleeding hand to match, finished drawing a larger summoning circle in the middle of the floor.

"Alright, we will now summon a demon."

Rin stared in aw, and started to move forward. I grabbed the strap to his sword and pulled him to a stop right as the teacher made a comment.

"Watch your step, if the magic circle is broken it will lose its effect. Now, to summon a demon, you'll need a drop of your blood, and a suitable invocation." Drops of his blood hit the circle with a small splatter," Son of Afaer and Akinda, hear my call and show yourself!"

Mist formed around the circle, spinning around to create wind in the room. A brown mass bubbled up from the center of the circle, leaving a sulfur smell in the room. A good sized demon growled as it set a paw on the floor. It looked like a bunch of mummified dog parts sewn together.

""Is that a Naberies", Konekomuru wondered in amazement.

"I've never seen one!"

Shima covered his face with his hand," It stinks!"

"Summoning a demon to use as a familiar is a rare trait. Not everyone is capable. Now to tame a demon you must have a strong will and unshakable nerve. Having a natural talent for it is also valuable. Today I am going to test you to see if any of you have this talent. At the beginning of class I handed out pieces of paper with a copy of the magic circle, place a drop of blood on it and say whatever comes to mind."

Dotted eyebrows went first. My nose wrinkled the moment blood exited the fresh wound on her forefinger. She smeared her blood on two small sheets of the magic circles before saying her chosen words.

"I humbly appeal to thee, oh goddess Enari, grant my request and leave not my prayers to be unfulfilled!"

Two white fox spirits leaped from the paper and settled next to their new master. It was quite impressive. I shrugged as I cracked my shoulders. Everyone else in the class besides Sheimi and I had yet to try it. So far Izumo was the only one to have the talent.

I slashed the side of my arm open on my fangs before wiping the paper across the bleeding wound.

"From the Hells below I call you to my side, and raise you into the world of Assiah, bestow upon me your power to bring damnation to the sinned!"

Mist poured out of the paper before clouding onto the ground. The mist swirled in a mass of dark colors before my familiar appeared clearly. It was a tiny demon, about the size of Ukaboch. However, this demon was as dark as night with eyes as red as my blood dripping down the length of my arm. It snarled its mouth of serrated teeth at everyone before turning towards me.

A smile spread across its face, causing more drool to slip down its jaws. Without speaking, it used its voice inside my head.

"_It seems like the rumors were right", _the Drude stated in a jittery voice. "_The last of Lucifer's little experiments. It's amazing that a hybrid survived this long. I think he shall be pleased with the results."_

My silver eyes widened before I tore the paper in half quickly. The Drude, living up to its nightmare name, disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

"Ryuu, what the hell man!? What did you do that for", Rin yelled at me.

The teacher turned to me," That was a Drude. Drude's are the things that thrive off of nightmares and cause more in order to survive. It's rare for someone to ever summon one, even on purpose."

"…I don't need any familiars, I'm fine on my own", I muttered before turning away.

Rin called my name as I walked out of the class. The teacher said nothing, just watched with stern eyes.

As soon as I was out of everyone's sight, I ducked into an empty classroom. I ripped my headphones around my neck as sweat slipped down my neck. If I didn't solve this mystery soon, it would eat me from the inside out.

My eyes cracked open…Mephisto…he had to know. The only problem was getting him to tell me. Great…

**xDevilXDemonx**

"Unbelievable, poor Sheimi, she's running around like an errand girl", Rin stated.

"Huh?"

"Ah, nothing…So why are we having boot camp in our dorm anyway?"

Yukio looked at his brother," It's convenient. And besides, we're the only ones living here so we won't be disturbing anyone. It's going to be fine. Just keep an eye on Ryuu."

I looked up from my corner," I may have headphones on, but I heard that."

"Good morning", a voice announce," your class has arrived."

Truth be told, everyone was there with their bags for the boot camp.

"Good morning everyone", Yukio greeted.

Suguro looked at the building in dismay," Seriously? This place looks like something out of a horror movie."

"Careful Bon", I stated loudly," you could be right for once."

"HEY!"

I snorted, but my mind wondered again.

Experiemnts…hyrbrid…Lucifer…Damnit it all to Gehenna!

**xDevilXDemonx**

"Time's up", a voice awoke me from my nap.

I vaguely remembered a test that everyone was supposed to do. I quickly finished it before I got distracted again, but it seems I fell asleep. It made sense; I was thinking so much that I could sleep at night anymore.

Shima, who was next to me, was moving. I looked at him and I realized that he was watching the girls pass by with a certain look on his face. I smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! Ryuu!"

"Don't be a perv, not in my dorm."

"Alright, sheesh, what's gotten into you lately?"

I didn't reply.

Bon sighed," He's got a point; you have been more of an ass lately."

A growl threatened to escape me, but I swallowed it and left the room. Before I was out of ear shot, I heard Yukio say another thing that added to my troubles.

"Leave him alone, he's having some problems lately."

"Problems?"

"Family, he's learning more of his past since his father is unknown and his mother died at birth. It's been weighing on his mind lately, so try not to set him off. Anything could at this point."

Was I really that touching?

I paused and slammed my fist into the wall to my right. Paint and parts of the wall chipped away. When I walked away, I left a small crater sitting there.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

My head came up so fast that my head phones flew off. That scream came from the girls bathroom…and there was a demon!

I started running as I thought,_' how can I be so stupid!? I didn't even notice it until now!'_

Ramming the door open with my shoulder, I found Rin and Sheimi already there. One girl was down on the floor with a festering wound. Sheimi was treating her wounds using her little green men familiar.

Rin was hitting the demon with a sheathed sword. He couldn't release his flames in front of the girls.

"Rin", I yelled out. The Ghoul had thrown him through the glass doors.

A growl escaped me and my eyes blazed gold. I rammed into the Ghoul, causing it to back up. It groaned in protest; lifting it's two ugly heads to stare at me.

"_…__Son of Lucifer…forgive my masters' wishes_", it said barely audible before knocking me into a wall. My back crunched against a shower head. Right before I fell, I used my tail to wrap around a pipe and pull it apart. Hot water streamed into the room and rose steam right as my horns and nails grew out.

A giggle left me," Let's play you stinky bastard!"

I attacked; launching myself off the wall right into the Ghoul. Some blood splattered on my skin, but it didn't matter. My tail swung out and wrapped around its necks. I had to get rid of it!

My eyes spotted a window far above the showers. I grinned with a loud laugh. Then, something strange happened. I felt a ripping sensation. My shirt was torn to shreds, leaving me in my pants. Wings, the color black, spread at arms length.

Before I could really care what happened, I lifted the demon up and threw him right through the window. I heard gunfire, but leaned out of the way. The bullets grazed my left shoulder and pierced through my left wing. I screeched in pain from a breaking bone before growling in anger.

"Ryuu", Rin coughed. "Man, are you alright!"

I dropped several meters before I hit the floor. Something slithered back behind my shoulder blades and my devilish characters hid. I felt so exhausted…

"Ryuu", Rin called again, but placed a hand on my back. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Are you guys hurt", Yukio called.

"You're late!"

"I still made it, didn't I?"

"Dude, where's Ryuu's headphones", he asked as a growl vibrated from my throat.

Yukio shot me. He freaking shot me! I was going to rip his arms off and chew on his fingers so he couldn't shoot anything ever again!

Rin pushed me back down when I attempted to get up," Dude, you've got to calm down!"

I giggled before speaking really fast," Calm? What are you talking about? I'm the calmest one here. Did you see how far I threw that Ghoul? Oh, how I wanted to just tear it apart from the stitch lines!"

"Yukio!"

"Get him out of here!"

Rin hauled me to my feet and pulled my right arm over his shoulders. My head rolled limply against my chest as I continued giggling like a mad man.

"Hey, is he alright", I heard Shima ask in a freaked out tone.

I tilted my head to look at them all with a wide, sadistic grin," Well, well, well, what do we have here? I think someone intruded~ How about we teach them a slow, painful lesson? What do you say, Rin?"

Said blue haired demon sighed," He's having…a…uh…"

"An episode", the short bald monk wanna be asked.

"Yea, we need to get him to calm down before he hurts somebody."

I straight as my tail almost came undone from its position around my waist," Ah, come on Rin, haven't you heard the saying: No pain, no game?"

Rin sighed and started leading me around some lockers. I spotted dotted eyebrows crying. Rin noticed too.

"…I'm so ashamed…" she sobbed.

Rin moved me away and threw his shirt on her almost naked body," Just put it on and get out of here, I don't have time for this."

I grinned at the Son of Satan, "Ya know, I wish that Ghoul would've fought more…He wasn't any fun!"

"I know bud, come on, let's get you your headphones."

Rin led me out into the hall as his tail came loose from his pants. Mine unwrapped and quickly tripped Rin. He almost took me down with him. But, I was able to keep upright.

Laughing I knelt down while tilting my head," Ya know what really bugs me?"

Rin just grumbled under his breath, trying to retain his anger. He was smart enough to know that Yukio would kill him if I went full out with the others in the same building.

"It bugs me that, everyone has lied to me. Apparently, I'm an experimental hybrid…funny how things work out huh? You're the son of Satan and I'm Lucifer's toy. Ironic, isn't it."

Rin shoved my headphones over my head after he grabbed them. They hadn't landed too far away, lucky for him.

Once my devil side went to sleep, I dropped. My human side was drained from a new experience. My whole life and body seemed to be evolving to something I was terrified to discover. But I had to learn the truth one way or another.

**xDevilXDemonx**

"Hey, Ryuu, how are you feeling", Sheimi asked.

I turned to her after yawning," I'm alright, just tired, you did pretty good last night by the way."

The girl blushed. I noticed that she had a basket in her hands.

"Going somewhere?"

"Oh, uh, I was going to fin Rin…but I guess he's not with you…"

I yawned again," I can show you where, if you want."

"Really? Thanks!"

I smirked before walking. It was almost 9 o'clock, I would have to thank Yukioi later. But I had a feeling that I needed to apologize to Rin. I could only remember a few things from last night, but I don't know what else I did. I don't think I hurt anyone, but then again, I could've.

After several flights of stairs and a door later, we exited onto the roof. The sun shined down onto the concrete in an almost brutal manner.

"Ah! There he is", the young girl exclaimed.

Rin was laying on his back, watching the sky. I guess I wasn't the only one with things on the mind.

Sheimi sat by Rin's head before leaning over him," Hey, Rin!"

The demon lifted his head up; slamming into hers. They both screamed in pain. I cracked a smile and laughed a little.

"Hey! Don't get up into my face like that", Rin exclaimed.

"If I did, why did you sit up so fast?"

I snorted. Rin rubbed his forehead as he turned in my direction. His eyes widened a little.

"Hey, Ryuu, you're finally up."

"Yea, I came up to thank you for helping me out last night. I'm sorry about that."

"Hey, no problem…you did help me out. How are you feeling?"

I shrugged," Like a drained battery."

The demon laughed but nodded.

**xDevilXDemonx**

People were arguing again in class. My eye twitched in anger. So, now we were sitting with Barions on our laps. Everyone was complaining. Honestly, due to my drowsiness, my legs were numb prior. So, the weight of the rock monster didn't bother me.

"…the other is to get you all together closer as a team", Yukio explained.

Izumo commented, once again," I rather die than be friends with these losers."

"You need to learn to get along! Exorcists do not go into battle alone! We fight in groups of two or more, that's basic procedure. It covers your weak spots and enhances your strengths. In a real combat situation, this ridiculous in fighting could get you or someone else killed. You keep that in mind."

I sighed, cracked my neck, and yawned. Then, before I knew it, we were left alone.

"Anyway, we're stuck here thanks to a certain someone", Bon retorted.

The girl yelled," Huh!? I didn't go up and grab you by the collar did I?"

"You're the one who picked a fight with me in the first place!"

"Would you guys quite fighting with me in the middle again", Rin yelled in anger.

My eye twitched and I turned my music up. But then, the lights turned off. My finger switched my ipod off as I sensed a demon. It was the same one as last night.

I lifted my right thigh, causing the rock demon to roll onto the floor with a thud. Standing, I yanked my headphones down around my neck and shoved my ipod into my pocket. The others moved their demons off their laps as well and started throwing questions.

"I'm going outside", Shima stated.

As he passed me, I grabbed him by the collar.

"Ryuu?"

"…We aren't alone", I hissed. "No one is going anywhere so just stay put."

"Who put you in charge", Izumo stated.

I turned my head to glare at her with my golden eyes blazing," Now is not the time to be running your mouth."

She went to say something again, but the demon shattered the door. Shima ran back into me with a yell. I shoved him away and lowered myself down.

"Not again", Rin muttered in disbelief.

"The Ghoul came back", dotted eyebrows announced.

"What about the demon warding charm", the bald monk demanded.

"Yukio never set it", I stated. "I would have realized it otherwise. He wasn't gone that long, so it's possible he's hurt."

"WHAT", Rin demanded.

The Ghoul's second head with no face suddenly exploded, splattering everyone with blood. The Ghouls' second head now had a long slimy tongue withering in the air.

Sheimi suddenly used her greenmen to summon a large tree. The branches pierced the Ghoul through the middle while setting up a protective barrier at the same time. She dropped to her knees drained. But, the Ghoul was still moving. It split into two, leaving another Ghoul to deal with.

Everyone began coughing because of the fluid. Rin and I were the only ones unaffected.

"It's up to me now", RIn stated when Yukio wouldn't answer the phone.

"What are you doing", Bon demanded.

"I'm going to go outside and try to draw it away. If I can get to follow me, it'll give you guys a chance to get out of here."

"Huh?! Have you lost your mind?"

I chuckled," Don't worry, I'm going with him. Besides, team of two or more right?"

If Bon said anything else, it was ignored because I followed Rin through the large branches towards the Ghouls.

"I'm the one you bastards are trying to get right", Rin taunted one. "Come on!"

The Ghoul plowed after us as we raced out of the room. I started running backwards; making faces at the demon. It made it even angrier.

"You idiot, what are you doing!?"

"Making things more fun, I didn't get that much last night!"

**xDevilXDemonx**

"Here's the power grid", I giggled.

Rin moved around me and was about to flip the switches to turn the lights back on. But, the Ghoul's tongue wrapped around his face before throwing him across the basement.

I growled and jumped onto the thing. I landed a solid kick to its head and slid down its right side, using my long nails. Deep gashes were left and I was drenched in Ghoul's blood. It stung a little, but the sting was the worst part.

This gave Rin time to flame up, without the sword.

"Excellent, that's what I've been wanting to see", a familiar voice stated. "Those beautiful blue flames you keep hidden and I'm still waiting on the Devil."

I jumped up and flipped till I landed next to Rin. We both looked up to the upper landing to see our teacher with the eye patch. I snarled, I knew this Ghoul was familiar, it was this guy's style.

"Are you the one who-"

"Since you won't use your powers in front of the others, I decided to lour you away, Rin Okumura, Son of Satan, and Ryuu Hamato, Son of Lucifer."

A growl rippled through me and the skin on my shoulder blades rippled.

"How did you find out", Rin questioned. "Who told you about us? Eh- are you the scumbag responsible for these attacks on us!?"

"Actually, I am."

"Well, well, so the truth come out…looks like someone trespassed", I stated.

"But, enough about me. I want to see more of those powers you both possess!"

Rin and I shared a glance before nodding. I zoomed in first, wrapping my tail around its body as my wings erupted from my back. I lifted the demon up, slamming it around a few times, before leaving it in mid-air. Rin came down on it with his sword. The Ghoul disappeared in a blaze of blue flames.

I laughed in glee as I watched the demon burn in the fires from Hell.

"Damnit, where the hell did he go", Rin demanded.

Shrugging, I landed easily beside him," Looks like he left."

Rin looked pissed, but then he remembered something. I watched as he ran up the stairs and flipped the switches. The lights came back on in the dorm.

I sensed something, so I quickly retracted my wings and switched my ipod on.'

"Ryuu, come on!"

"Hmm? Oh yea", I said. I had almost forgotten about the others.

Rin and I sprinted back to make sure they were still alive. Luckily, they were. Most of them looked pretty beat up, but alive at the very least.

"But…you're Ghoul, what happened", Bon asked in utter shock.

"Huh? Oh, we killed it. I guess you killed yours too, huh? Awesome."

"Is anyone badly hurt", I asked.

I step sided Bon as he came barreling towards us. He punched Rin, landing him flat on his back. He grabbed me by my collar. I narrowed my eyes in warning at him, but he ignored it.

"What's wrong with you two!? Do you want to get killed!?"

"Hey wait! Stop! Why do you want to kill me", Rin demanded right before Bon tried to stomp on him.

I sighed, and pressed a pressure point in Bon's hand. He yelped in pain before releasing me. He was about to hit me, but I glared at him. He seemed to remember not to set me off, and went after the older Okumura instead.

I shook my head with a snicker and yawned. A frown came back however, when I remembered that guy. How did he known about me? Did he know the real truth about what I was? I lowered my eyes in frustration.

**Well, I hope you guys like it. It's the middle of the night and I am so tired. So, review to make me feel better please. Anyway, I want to thank my third reviewer, you cheered me up and I loved your comments and stuff. I do plan to show more differences between Demons and Devils...but that comes along as the story progresses, it wouldn't be a good story if everything was revealed in the beginning. lol.**

**So, I own nothing but my character.**

**Remember: Peace, Love, & Chicken Grease. NewtB00 out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Am I Nothing or Something

**Chapter 6: Am I Nothing or Something**

Yukio had returned with that teacher that had its Ghoul familiar attack us. I gritted my teeth, trying to fight the urge to snap. My eyes kept flashing between gold and silver.

"You again", Rin stated as he faced his brother and the trespasser. "Y-yukio, that guy….he's our-ah!"

The Son of Satan went flying forward, rolling along the floor. He slammed into a wall with his legs high in the air.

I exhaled, ignoring the entrance the demon had made while trying to focus on the drum beats running through my ears.

Mephisto had popped down through a panel in the ceiling. His pink and purple colors clashing against the white of his suit.

"M-mephisto", Rin questioned in confusion.

The demon dropped to the floor before standing. He swept his arm to the side; causing his cape to fly up.

"Hold on my young Pages! Many thanks for all your hard work!"

"It's…the director", Bon realized.

"What's going on", added Shima.

"You didn't think I would let a upper level demon just waltz onto my campus, did you?"

Mephisto snapped his fingers that were covered in a purple glove. Exorcists came out of hiding from the ceiling, flooring, and other hidden spaces around the room. I narrowed my eyes, I knew that there were more trespassers inside my dorm!

"Instructors with doctor credentials attend to the wounded."

The rest of the class was in shock. The whole time we were all in danger they just sat back and watched. I was annoyed, way too annoyed. My body was starting to shake in anger. I wasn't sure how long I could hold off on snapping. I was so tired of people lying!

"Suuuurprise", Mephisto sang. "This was no ordinary boot camp kids. In fact, you just completed your Exwire authorization exam!"

Rin made a confused noise. The demonic director turned to him," It's rather sneaky, I know. This whole time we had a hidden team of instructors throughout the building in places where they could observe your every move. After I have a chance to read everyone's reports, I'll determine who passed and who failed. I'm sure you're as anxious as I am to see how you did~."

I clenched my fists," So…this whole time, it was a lie. You basically forced us to work together or die."

"Hmm, I guess it seems that way. But, you all made it out alive, so it shouldn't be such a problem."

Flashing gold again, my eyes met the directors, which narrowed in response. I sped passed him and headed out into the hall. Rin called after me, but I was too enraged to care. I had to get away from everyone before I hurt someone.

**xDevilXDemonx**

I stared at the paper. Yukio had stated that I needed to put down which miser I was going to be. I didn't want to be a doctor or a tamer, and I was horrible around fire arms. Well, there was a knight. But, I preferred knives instead of swords. Would that count?

I sighed, causing my bangs to move. Shrugging, I just wrote down Knight. What else could I do? Not that I cared much.

I dropped my pen and turned my head to look at the moon. It was full, and my devil side was more tempted to come out and play.

Rin tossed around under the blanket behind my while snoring softly. The door slid open, revealing Sheimi. I sent her a soft smile to return the one she sent to me. She knelt down by Rin, saying his name while shaking him.

The demonic boy woke up with a start. He jumped back into me while hugging a pillow.

"S-sheimi!? What are you doing in my room!? Not that I mind or anything."

I smacked him upside the head while the girl shushed him.

"We're not in your room. You wouldn't wake up so Yuki brought you here. He said to let you sleep but I heard something-"

BANG BANG!

I gritted my teeth and tried to block out the gunfire. Rin hauled me up by my collar and started dragging me with him. I didn't try to stop him. It was his brother after all. Besides, I sensed a really high leveled demon

My eyes snapped open and Rin released me. I took in the sight of the large familiar of the same instructor that caused all the Ghoul attacks.

Rin ran towards it, pulling out his sword and stabbing it right into the demon. It moaned in pain before bursting into blue flames. I giggled, my music being zoned out by a ringing in my ears.

Rin leaped over the demon and headed straight for the master. He pulled out a grenade full of holy water, spraying them both in the blessed fluids.

"You may look human, but holy water works on you like it does all demons", he stated. "You can't hide your nature, even with the skin you're wearing!"

Rin went to charge again, but the demon had not been defeated. It snatched him up in a big hand, and grabbed his head in a smaller one. Rin screamed in pain as he was being pulled.

My headphones hit the ground.

I jumped as my wings ripped through my shirt. I wrapped my tail around the smaller hand and squeezed. The hand was cut from the rest of the arm. The demon moaned in pain. I swung around; kicking the demon in the side of the head. It stumbled, before disappearing. I turned my head to see that Yukio had smeared the magic circle; breaking the contract.

Rin had dropped to the ground. As the instructor raised his arm to attack the younger twin, Rin placed his sword blade against his neck.

"Noihouse, for your own good, you better stop this now", Yukio stated. "If you lose anymore blood, you'll die."

"What the hell are you", Rin demanded in anger.

I laughed, flying lower to the ground near the pair.

"What am I? A survivor of the Blue Night", the instructor stated.

My feet hit the ground. My wings folded back against my back as my tail twitched. I was tempted to hang the instructor by his ankles and force him to tell me what he knew.

""It lasted a few seconds, my body was possessed by Satan", he lifted his eye patch to reveal a burned mass of flesh. "My eye. There was nothing I could do to stop it. When my family tried to save me, Satan took over my hand and used it to slaughter them all. I won't forgive Satan, or any Demon I come across! And that goes for the Son of Satan and the Hybrid as well! I'm going to kill you, even if it means I die doing it!"

Noihouse turned and released a familiar that launched right into Rin's stomach. I whipped my tail at the instructor, pinning his arms to his side.

"Did that make you feel any better", Rin asked as blood dribbled down his chin. "If you think you're still not satisfied, I can handle more. I'm used to it. Pick the time and I'll be there waiting for you", he stated as he re-sheathed his sword and hid his flames. "But you gotta promise me, that you won't drag innocent people into it again!"

I tightened my tail around the instructor, leaning towards his ear," Same goes for me. We didn't choose to be born or created. But, if it makes you feel some satisfaction to justify what the Demon King has done to you, then so be it. It's always the children that must pay for their parents mistakes, isn't it?"

"Don't you two think for a second that this is over", he stated in a hoarse voice as I released him. "I'm not the only one that would love to see you die. Get ready for what's coming."

Then, he left the roof.

I laughed," A Hybrid, huh? I wonder what exactly that means I am? Do I even have human nature? Or am I just a silent killing machine that hides in waiting. Ha! What lies are people going to come up with next!?"

"Ryuu…" Yukio raised his hands slightly," We can talk about this, alright? Just calm down."

I snorted while grinding my teeth. Rin lifted his shirt, showing that the wound in his middle was quickly closing up and healing.

"It's already starting to close up", Yukio stated.

Rin smirked," You know me, I always healed up pretty quick. I guess that means I really am a monster."

My wings shifted," Ah, so you finally see the truth. Isn't hard when people lie to you all the time about something so important?"

"Yuki, Rin, Ryuu", a voice called out when the door opened.

My wings slid back into my back and my tail slithered down my left pant leg. I shook my head a few times to move my hair over my horns. There was no way that I was going to be able to calm down fast enough.

"Rin! What happened", she asked.

Rin quickly shoved his tail down the back of his pants," Eh, nothing! I'm fine!"

"That's a Ghoul temptate! I have to treat it!"

"Ah, I'm ok-"

"No you're not!"

I snorted and picked my headphones up off the ground. A frown crossed my face when I noticed a scratch along the grey coloring. Grazing my thumb over the mark, I hung the headphones back around my neck. I switched the music back on with a sigh.

"No arguments! Lie down and try to stay calm", Sheimi ordered the half demon.

I looked out towards the rising sun as the blond girl put Aloe on Rins' disappearing wound. The boy was trying to make excuses to get out of it, but Sheimi had something on her mind.

"Rin, I've decided!"

"What did you decided?"

Rin sat up and Yukio walked closer to me. Sheimi looked at us all with a determined look.

I smiled, knowing that she decided on what she was going to do. The blond girl was going to become an exorcist to help her friends. Looking back out towards the rising sun, I reflected on my thoughts and the lack of sleep. When would it all end?

**xDevilXDemonx**

"_Ine, spie, drie!_ Congratulations on passing the exam! You've all been promoted to become Exwires!"

The cram school class was so relieved and excited. Besides the two silent people, I said nothing. Sleep deprivation was starting to get to me.

"And", Mephisto laughed," to celebrate, I'm treating you all to a feast. Who's hungry for Monja~?"

"What", Bon asked.

"Barbeque is way better", Rin insisted.

But, Mephisto didn't budge on his decision. Everyone was happy for the food once we got there however. I just sat there in thought.

Yukio finished talking with the director, who was sitting outside in a robe. He patted my shoulder to grab my attention. I turned my head slightly as he spoke into my ear.

"The Director wants to talk with you."

Nodding, I stood up and headed out side. Mephisto turned to me with a smile.

"Ah, Ryuu, long time since we last spoke!"

I kicked a rock down the path," What do you want?"

"Ooh, someone seems touchy. Sleep well lately? Or has something been on your mind?"

Gritting my teeth, I stated," You know what I want to know. But I doubt you are going to tall me anything."

"On the contrary", he set his fan down," I do believe that your uncle has kept something from you. I had assumed that you already knew, but I was wrong evidently."

I stared at the demon in surprise. He gave me a wide grin, showing that he was having fun with this. I sat down in the doorway, waiting for him to go on.

"Well, depending on what your uncle told you, I'm not sure what I can add."

I tugged my headphones around my neck," He told me that Devils and Demons weren't related, and the same went with Lucifer and Satan. He told me that Lucifer died the night I was conceived and that devils were almost wiped out."

"Ah, well, I would have never pinned your uncle as a lair. But, he did tell you half the truth I suppose. Lucifer, is actually the eldest son of Satan and is very much alive somewhere in the depths of Gehenna." Mephisto closed his eyes in thought," But, devils were originally demons."

"What", I asked in disbelief.

"That's right. Lucifer was one to experiment. The reason people have called you a Hybrid is because devils are exactly that. Lucifer was attempting to create the perfect vessels for demons so they could enter Assiah. This was a long time ago and is why demons and devils are often thought to be the same. Truth of the matter is the king of light created Devils himself."

I stared at my shoes in shock. Why didn't my uncle tell me this?

"Ryuu", I looked up at him. "You aren't really Lucifer's son, but, he did use his powers in the creation of your embryo, so I suppose you might inherit something to that degree. Otherwise, you are part human with a mixture of powers, Satan's flames, and the most durable characteristics from all demons. This makes you the perfect vessel since you have survived this long."

"…so, the only reason I exist…is for demons?"

"Well, technically, but your mother chose to carry you after discovering her pregnancy, even though it meant her death. She had come from a line of virgins, so she had high hopes that her only child would be pure enough to help Assiah, instead of sending it down in damnation with Gehenna. So, take that to mind."

My mother…let me live even though I was a product of Gehenna. I was alive because of her sacrifice. Is that why my uncle didn't tell me? Because he was afraid of my mother's attempts to be in vain?

"Mephisto…"

He hummed as he fanned himself again.

"…you said I'm the only survivor…does that mean there were more like me?"

"Yes, but they never made it far because the mixture of demonic powers was too much and they died from the blood thirst that was unquenchable. I do believe it was because of your mother's pure blood that balanced it."

I nodded. More questions swarmed my mind. Was there a purpose for me? Why did Lucifer start experimenting? Did he even know that I survived?

I raised my silver eyes towards the darkening sky. I was going to get my answer from my so called 'father'. Even if I had to go through Satan and all of Gehenna to reach him!

"Ryuu! Come on and eat before Rin eats everything", Shima called.

I smirked and stood. Sending a last glance to Mephisto, I went back inside to my friends.

Unknowingly to me, Mephisto pulled his phone out and dialed an all too familiar number.

"Guess who."

"Yes?"

"Noihouse followed my orders, but when it came up to finishing the task, he came up short. Come to True Cross Academy right away."

"But your protective barrier prevents me from entering, big brother."

"I'll have Noishouse guide you, we'll discuss the details later, understood?"

"Roger that", Amiamon stated from Gehenna.

His big brother hung up, and he dropped the phone to his side," My father and big brother are so obsessed with this Rin Okumura. I wonder if he's really that special. I hope he can entertain me for a little while. And maybe that Ryuu Hamato, he is a durable hybrid after all. I wonder how capable he truly is."

**I do hope that this clears up everything. I was going to wait on the reveal a little while longer, but I couldn't help myself. Besides, it will help me do the plot a little better in the future chapters. So, I must thank my latest reviewer for being so helpful and cheering me up! You are awesome and I'm so happy that you like my writing! **

**OK, i may update again late tonight or tomorrow, i have homework...but I've been writing instead. I am so addicted, lol.**

**I own nothing but Ryuu Hamato, so review instead of suing.**

**Remember: Peace, Love, & Chicken Grease! NewtB00 out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Summer Time Stalker

**Chapter 7: Summer Time Stalker**

What does any sane person do when the sun is burning everything to a crisp? They avoid the sun. But me, instead of being home at the dorms studying like I should have been, I was walking down Academy Town sweating my butt off.  
I had run out of my food stashes thanks to a certain Son of Satan sneaking around. Let's just say that he couldn't sleep on his back for a while. But, that was the reason I had to go into town to get more food and drinks.

I stashed things probably due to the fact that I am highly territorial.

Anyway, my shorts and shirt was soaked in sweat, making them both darker than the original color. My head phones were holding back my soaked bangs and giving me some mental relief.

Most of the stores were closed early because of the heat. I was able to grab most of what I needed though. As I was passing through again, I noticed that the candy shop was open.

Licking my lips, I realized that I was out of suckers….so I went inside.

The same woman was there, but she looked too thin this time. A small smile crossed my face when I realized that she probably had her baby.

"Hi there, hot day, isn't it", she asked.

I nodded," Yea, it's a scorcher alright."

Running my hand along the shelves, I stopped at the lollypops. I shrugged before loading them all into my arms except for pink and bright purple. The woman at the counter laughed when I dropped my load.

"Sweet tooth?"

"Nah, these are going to last me through the summer since I probably won't be around much."

"AH, I see. Going somewhere special?"

I shrugged," I'm probably going to visit my uncle back at home, he raised me after all."

_'__And I had questions_', I mentally added.

"That's nice of you to keep in touch with family."

I paid her and took my new bag full of lollypops. Sending a last smile to the lady, I headed back out into the smoldering world of True Cross Campus.

It took me a while to get back to the dorm. The heat was really intense so I might've gotten lost a few times. But, when I got back I found fans on but no twins in the building.

I groaned and dropped the bag I picked up for Yukio on his bed because I had a feeling Rin forgot his drinks.

But where did those twins go?

**xDevilXDemonx**

"….I told them that he'd become your familiar. A rather clever excuse I might say…They're going to use a different familiar to guard then south gate now."

I jumped down behind Yukio," Who's got a familiar?"

Rin and Yukio jumped in surprise," WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!?"

I shrugged, pulling my headphones down around my neck," You guys never came back to the dorm…and some people said I could find you here."

"Oh."

I looked down at the cat demon, blinking," I'm guess this is the familiar?"

Rin nods," Yea…he used to be the old mans'…."

The cat demon suddenly pounced on the case Yukio was holding and rolled it over to Rin. Yukio tried to stop him, saying it was poison.

I furrowed my eyebrows," Poison?"

Rin looked at the cat in surprise, before looking at Yuki," He said the thing smells like a present from the old man."

Yukio took the case and opened it. The holy water grenade was quickly uncapped and sniffed. Yukio pulled back in surprise.

"This is…silver vine sake!"

The demon cat looked so happy. In fact, he started hopping up and down in place and dancing, unable to contain his excitement. Yukio laughed, moving to give the demon some of the sake.

I snickered, leaning against the step while watching.

"Ya know…our old man was pretty damn awesome..."

Yukio looked at Rin in surprise, who quickly started to make pathetic excuses and denying the whole comment. A smile stretched across my face as I looked towards the darkening sky. It made me think of my uncle, how great he was. I just wanted to know why he lied to me my whole life about what I was. Maybe it was because he was ashamed, scared even? I had no idea of knowing until I went to talk to him….

**xDevilXDemonx**

A while back Mephisto made me do a bunch of his errands for a supposed guest. Now, because he owed me for it, I made him let me go on my own for the break. I was really glad too, because he was going to make me go with Rin and a few others to a town with a teacher, the perverted one from gym class.

Now, I was on a train heading to my old home town where I would walk the rest of the way to the house. Facing the window, I turned my music up when a particularly good song came up. I sighed, refocusing on my transparent reflection. My hair was spiked from my running my hands through it so many times. There were bags under my eyes from lack of sleep and exhaustion caused from my severe transformations lately. My grey shirt with a black design on the right side was at least clean; matching my black headphones.

I turned when I heard more people talking, sounding agitated. Moving through some people in search of a seat was a strange looking guy. He had green hair that stuck up to a point and green-blue eyes that seemed to penetrate my soul. I scowled, looking the rest of the guy over, he was dressed ridiculously, almost like Mephisto in a sense. Mainly though, he had a redish trench coat that was shredded near the bottom and green cloths of different shades. At least it wasn't pink or purple.

I looked back out the window, trying to forget about it, but then someone tapped me on the shoulder with a dark, pointed nail. I glanced back, my scowl deepening, it was that guy.

"Is this seat taken", he asked, pointing to my duffle bag sitting on the seat near me.

I furrowed my eyebrows together," So what if it isn't?"

He picked the duffle up, dropping it on my lap before sitting in the seat. I looked at the guy, annoyed. I closed my eyes, exhaling through my nose to calm down, in that moment of clarity; I finally realized that this guy was giving off demonic vibes. He was a demon.

I set my duffle down between my legs, turning my music up. I wanted nothing to do with this guy and I really didn't want any trouble; so, I decided to ignore him. Sadly this guy had other plans to bug me.

He tapped me on the shoulder again, and again, and again until I finally looked over at him. He pointed to a red flyer in his hand.

"Can you show me the good spots to visit? I've never been to Japan before."

My silver eyes flickered between him and the flyer in disbelief," What is this, your first time to Assiah too?"

He tilted his head, same monotone expression," So you noticed, I'm surprised."

I shrugged, rolling my headphone cord between my fingers," So what if I did? You got a problem?"

"Well, brother would be mad if I caused trouble, so no."

Brother? Jesus how old was this guy, five?

I sighed, pulling a blue sucker from my bag and popping it in my mouth. Grabbing the stick, I side glanced at the demon, he was watching me carefully. Actually, I think he was watching my sucker. Casually, I pulled it out, and sure enough his eyes followed. A smirk crawled onto my face as I stuck back into my mouth, rolling my tongue around it.

I pulled a sucker from my pocket, reluctant to give it to him," Want it?"

A blink later, I was staring at my empty hand. Turning, I saw that the demon was happily sucking on it, looking through a town pamphlet. Well then, ungrateful bastard. I turned to look out the window as the train was slowing down. It was my stop.

I got to my feet, pulling my duffle bag up onto my shoulder. The train came to a stop, making a few people nearly lose their balance. I rolled my eyes, getting off the train. As soon as I escaped the growing crowd, I took in a lung full of mountain air.

Grinning, I pulled the other bag strap on before starting my walk. It wouldn't take me long to reach the cabin once I escaped any curious eyes from the villagers. However, I seemed to have a tag along.

After reaching the village limits, I spun, frustrated as hell. The green haired demon stopped, blinking in slight surprise.

"Quit following me around", I yelled, trying to keep myself from snapping.

He tilted his head, looking around," Where are you going? There's nothing but forest."

I sighed," None of your business, now leave me alone!"

Turning, I started running, hoping that the demon wouldn't follow me. Luckily, I wasn't and I came up to the cabin quickly. I didn't bother knocking, and just opened the door.

"Uncle? Uncle, it's me…"

I dropped my duffle bag down as I heard a familiar tapping. My uncle rounded the corner, surprise written all over his face.

"Ryuu, my boy, what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit for break…how are you?"

He smiled softly," Just fine…Would you like some tea?"

I nodded, smiling back as I yanked my headphones down around my neck. My uncle went into the kitchen; I followed, taking a seat at the table.

"Uncle…I have some questions…"

"Oh? Is that right?"

"Yea….Mephisto told me what I really am."

My uncle tensed for a moment, but continued making tea.

"Why would you hide something like that from me?"

The old man sighed, shuffling over and sitting across from me," Ryuu….it was a better idea to tell you that you had a kind and that you weren't the results of an experiment. It's what your mother wanted."

My eyes widened," My…my mother?"

"Yes….Naomi wanted you to have a normal life if you could…She wanted her child, although cursed, to live, and prevail. In her heart she knew that her kindness could be passed to you. Naomi died for you, Ryuu, and begged me to raise you right."

I sat back in my seat, staring at my lap," But….why didn't you tell me as I got older? You should've said something! Anything! I grew up believing I was a monster that killed my mother!"

The man sighed, tiredly," Ryuu, listen-"

"You were scared of me…that's why you didn't say anything. You thought I'd lash out again, and finish what my devil side started!"

My uncle said nothing, confirming my suspicions.

My jaw clenched, along with my fists. I exhaled shakily, trying to see it from his view. My human side couldn't help but be hurt, yet understand. I was an unpredictable force. A force that could easily kill him, and all the way this time around, despite my strong control.

The kettle whistled. My uncle stood, going to the stove. I listened to him make the tea, and take his time in bringing it over. My eyes darted up when he set my cup down in front of me.

"Ryuu. I did what I thought would be best. It was Mephisto's decision to tell you, I probably never would have if I kept you here unless a problem aroused."

I nodded, but said nothing. What he thought best was to keep me living a lie! He taught me to hate my own kind, and think that I was something special despite being so ruthless. He was trying to hide me away from myself…

I sighed, sipping my hot tea. I came for answers and I got them, even though I expected this it didn't make it hurt any less.

"How long are you planning to stay?"

I shrugged," Maybe a night or two…if that's ok with you."

"Of course, this is your home too, my boy."

Home….sure….if that's what you can call this isolated prison of my past.

**xDevilXDemonx**

I decided that I wasn't going to spend the rest of my break stuck in that lonely dorm. Who knows what Mephisto would make me do? That's why I was in another popular tourist town somewhere in Japan. I had never been so I decided to take the opportunity to visit it for once.

The place was really nice too, just a little too crowded for my taste. I ducked into a store that wasn't so crowded. It was a mask shop, the kind that they have for festivals and stuff like that. I wandered between stands, sucking on another lollypop.

When I was looking at a few 'demon' masks, someone bumped into me. It felt like shocks running from the impact areas. I jerked back in surprise, turning to see who it was. Low and behold, it was that same green haired bastard that followed me off the train. He was wearing a mask that was red and had a long nose stretching off it.

The demon took it off, staring at me curiously," I didn't expect to see you again."

"Yea, yea…whatever, excuse me", I brushed past him, more tiny shocks starting off from the small brush of contact.

I forced myself to ignore it and leave the shop. That demon was starting to get on my nerves. First the train, following me through the village, and now the damn shop in some random town! It was like this guy was stalking me or something.

For the rest of the day, it was like that guy was everywhere I went! And he looked as surprised as I was about it. I just kept turning around and heading to a different place every time I spotted the green-haired bastard.

I had it though.

I was at a vender, checking out some robes, when someone can up behind me. The touch sent that same feeling through my body. I turned with a scowl. He just looked at me with that same monotone expression, tilting his head in slight amusement.

"What do you want from me", I snapped, my eyes flashing gold for a moment.

His eyes examined me," Nothing, I just find it strange that we continue to run into each other."

"That makes two of us…"

"I'm Amaimon, Demon King of Earth."

I blinked at him," Excuse me?"

"My name is Amaimon, brother told me it's a custom to introduce yourself to people you meet."

"Uh….I'm Ryuu", I muttered, strolling down the table side.

He hummed, bringing his thumbnail to his mouth, biting it while watching me with interest as he followed," Dragon, it fits your temper."

I gave him a warning growl, earning only a look of mild interest in response and the sound of his teeth clicking against his nail.

"Why are you following me anyways?"

Amaimon shrugged," You're different from other demons I've met."

I wasn't sure if I should have been insulted or not. Instead, I paused at an interesting robe. It was red, with a black dragon designed on the back, the eyes golden that matched the trim. I looked to the vender, pulling out my wallet to pay for it.

Amaimon seemed to also find a robe, because the vender moved to him after finishing with me. I laughed the moment I looked at the robe he chose. It was pink, but that wasn't what the funniest thing about it. It was covered in fangirly stuff like chibi anime characters.

He looked at me," What?"

"Why are you getting that", I asked through my laughter.

Amaimon seemed confused by why I found it so funny," I'm trying to experience all of the things Japan has to offer. I'm curious to why my brother loves this place so much…"

Calming down to a snicker, I shoved my new robe into my bag," So you're buying ridiculous items?"

The green haired demon shrugged, showing his cluelessness. I had a feeling he rarely left Gehenna, which is a good thing. But that didn't answer my question to why he was here in Assiah in the first place.

I sighed, cracking my neck, moving the sucker around with my tongue as I started to walk away. After a minute, my sucker was suddenly taken from my mouth. I spun in surprise only to come face to face with Amaimon who had MY sucker in his mouth.

"These are really good~ Where do you get them?"

I sighed, frustrated," From a shop on my school campus", I pulled my sucker back and shoved it in my mouth with a scowl," and that's mine, demon."

He raised his eyebrows at my subtle challenge, licking his lips," What school?"

"Why would I tell you", I wondered as I started walking again.

"Because I want these suckers", he stated, stealing mine from my mouth once again, obviously challenging me back.

"Seriously", I growled, glaring at the slightly smirking demon that looked like he didn't have a care in the world. "True Cross, full of exorcists that wouldn't hesitate to melt your ass in a bath of holy water."

He looked surprised, giving me a chance to take my sucker back. I didn't care if he had it in his mouth, it was my territory and he was not allowed to take it! I started walking faster, hoping that I could catch the train before the demon could follow me any further. I didn't really want to fight anyone one on break, especially that green haired bastard.

**xDevilXDemonx**

Shima sighed," Oh man, a field trip to an amusement park? This is where you take girls on dates~."

"This isn't about having fun", Konekomeru stated. "By the way, how'd your team do on it's mission?"

"I wouldn't call it a mission." Shima turned to Rin," Would you?"

"A big ass squid is what I'd call it."

I raised an eyebrow, leaning on the golden boot of the Mephisto statue," Squid? Serious?"

"Serious…oh, hey Ryuu, how'd your trip go."

"Oh yea, you got to go visit your uncle didn't you", Shima wondered.

I nodded, looking at my green converses," It…went ok I guess… I learned a few things about my past, but it didn't help me all too much..."

"That sucks man, sorry about that", Rin said, looking at me.

Bon sighed, standing," Man, sitting around these losers are a drag."

"Excuse me!?"

"Huh…We need people in class that can pull their weight, not useless dumbasses like them", he stated, looking past Rin.

It was the kid with a puppet and the kid in the grey hoodie. Both of them were in their own little worlds, being completely useless as Bon was saying. I frowned; something wasn't right about them and I didn't like it at all.

I sighed, turning my music up louder; glancing over at the girls who were running over. Sheimi was surprisingly in a uniform and the boys were being pervs about it. I sighed, smacking Shima over the head.

"….let's get started", Yukio announced, causing me to yank my headphones down around my neck. "You'll be teaming up in groups of two today, one with three because of the odd number in class."

He started listing the names; I was stuck in the group of three with Bon and the hoodie guy. The stripped haired boy glanced at me," At least I'm not stuck alone with this idiot."

I nodded, barely listening to Yukio who was talking about the mission. He was saying something about a single ghost, one that had yet to become too dangerous to the visitors but was still a cause for concern.

My mind was wandering; something felt off. I had been easy ever since I left that town over break. It was starting to piss me off because I had no idea what it was all about.

Bon grabbed my shoulder and yanked me off the statue. I landed off my feet, glaring at him. But he only smirked.

"Relax, you were zoned out. It's time to go ghost hunting."

"Yea, yea…whatever…"

"What the hell is up with you?"

"….nothing…"

Bon frowned, but ignored it. Knowing that he should leave me alone, he didn't say another word. I pulled my headphones up, just using my devil side to sense around while following my team mates.

After a while, I suddenly sensed a burst of demonic energy. I stopped looking up with a frown. The only time I ever felt that was when Rin pulled his sword. There was no way he would do that in front of Sheimi so I knew something had to be up.

Bon noticed me just standing there," Hey, what's up? See anything?"

"No…I need to use the bathroom, I'll catch up later.."

Then I started running, ignoring Bon's pissed off yells.

Eventually, I followed the flickering bursts into a small field. Rin had just jumped up to kick someone on a statue, blowing the head off. I turned staring in shock at his opponent. It was Amaimon.

"Tell me what the hell you're after damn it", Rin yelled in anger.

"Oh nothing, I was bored so I just came over to play", the demon stated. "Since we're hanging out at the amusement park, we should amuse ourselves as much as possible~."

Then he snapped, turning on rides all over the place. I tensed, unsure what to do. Amaimon had yet to notice me, so maybe I could ambush him to help get Rin's sword back, which was glowing with blue flames in the green haired bastard's hand.

"I've studied all you're Japanese games here too! Hey demon over here, follow the sound of clapping", the teased, totally carefree about the situation.

"Don't tease me you bastard", Rin yelled before launching himself at Amaimon.

I tensed, my finger hovering over the switch to my ipod off. I swallowed, unsure f I was willing to snap or not out in the open. But when Amaimon sent Rin flying down to the ground through parts of the rollercoaster, I knew I had no choice. My finger switched it off.

Amaimon was just starting to pound Rin's face in when he finally hit back. I paused, watching with my tail flicking around. Amaimon was sent flying backwards, landing upside down on his neck. He threw hunks of heavy metal, missing both times. Amiamon cheered right before Rin tackled him.

He held him down by the throat, flames blazing brightly and growling in anger. But then Amaimon slammed a fist onto the ground, cracking the earth open in a jagged pattern. I jumped back, crouching down on top of the headless statue, watching.

The green haired demon brought his legs up, kicking Rin in the chest and back several yards. Then he flipped onto his feet, Rin's sword still clenched in his hand. Rin was heading back towards the demon, when Sheimi started screaming.

I turned, realizing she was in the collapsing bounce house. Rin must have realized that he wouldn't make it, and suddenly shot flames at the bounce house, melting it before it could land on top of the girl. I chuckled, my tail waving around in amusement.

Rin was panting, on the ground, exhausted. Amaimon came up, stomped on his back and dug his heel in.

"Is that it, are you done with your show? How boring for me~. My brother didn't want me to do this, but the fun's over so I guess I can break this now", he sang, getting ready to snap Rin's sword in two.

That's when I made my move. I tackled Amaimon in the side, causing him to drop the sword. We went flying for yards rolling. I snapped him even further with my tail, crouched on the ground grinning. I watched as Amaimon came to a stop as he crashed through a stand.

"Ohh~ Who has come to play I wonder?"

I chuckled, grinning further," Come on you bastard, let's see what you got!"

The green haired demon sat up, looking at me in surprise. He stood dusting his hands off," Boy, brother is sure gonna be mad."

"Your brother is the least of your worries right now, Amaimon."

"Ryuu, right, funny we keep running into each other."

I growled, launching myself towards him. I got behind him, wrapping my tail around his chest and throwing him through a tree line on the edge of the park. I could risk anyone seeing me.

I went after Amiamon, who was getting up again.

"So, you're the Devil my big brother was telling me about. Who would've guess it was you this whole time."

I tilted my head, narrowing my golden eyes," What's that supposed to me?"

He shrugged, looking at me with that same bored expression as usual," So, since you interrupted my fun, I guess I'll have to play with you."

"Bring it you bastard."

Bring it he did. He took no time in getting over to me punching me several times into a tree. I kicked him back and then roundhouse kicked him in the head. He skidded a few feet, but came right back full force.

I managed to catch his leg he tried to kick me with. But he simply spun, hitting me full force in the face. I stumbled, my horns creeping back along my skull as my anger grew and grew.

I raised my eyes to the Demon; my tail striking out, wrapping around his neck. I brought him closer to me and punched him like a punching bag. He kicked out, catching me in the chest. I flung him straight into a tree, causing the thing to snap in two.

Amaimon punched the earth, causing the ground to split again. I jumped to avoid the growing crack. He jumped at the same time, hitting me. I flew back as my wings finally ripped through my shirt. Slamming into a tree, I pushed off it, heading right for the demon.

He dodged most of my hits, a smirk starting to grow on his smug face. His look only caused my anger to grow more. I slashed out with my claws, catching his trench coat as he jumped back to avoid it.

"YAY! You're much more fun than the Okumura boy!"

I growled," Quit running! You're gonna ruin my fun you bastard!"

He looked slightly surprised, but quickly came back at me. I blocked his kick with one wing, spinning to kick him myself. He caught my leg though. Before he had the chance to break it, I tucked my wings in and flipped backwards, doing a backhand over and flinging the demon off my leg. He skidded a few feet, but stayed up right.

I would've gone after him again, but someone slammed a pair of headphones over my head. I snarled, turning to find a very angry Mephisto.

"Amaimon, I thought we agreed to only anger Rin for today."

"But brother, Ryuu interrupted our fight, besides, we had a challenge to complete anyways~."

He chuckled looking at me as my devilish traits started to hide themselves again," Oh yes, Amaimon told me about your little meetings. Strange that you run into each other yet again!"

I shoved my ipod in my pocket," Bastard wouldn't leave me or my sucker alone…"

Mephisto chuckled, patting my head," You better run back to your classmates Ryuu. We wouldn't want everyone searching for you~."

Nodding, I turned, glancing one more time at Amaimon. We locked eyes, giving me a strange feeling," This isn't over, bastard…"

He grinned a little," Good, you're a lot of fun to play with!"

Then I walked away, those stupid blue orbs stuck in my head and that strange feeling running down my spine.

**Well, I hope I didn't make Amaimon too OOC. I think it works pretty well with Ryuu and everything. So, I must apologize for the long wait, finals are finally done and i spent my first week sleeping. I'm not kidding.**

**Alright, I finally got more good reviews! YAY! I'm so happy that i took time out of my night to finally write this thing~ So review to show your appreciation! Plus it means faster updates because it'll make me happy and it is summer, so you get the point.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Ryuu Hamato so dont even try to sue me!**

**Remember: Peace, Love, & Chicken Grease~**

**NewtB00 out bros~**


End file.
